


What's the Use of Feeling, Blue?

by KillerDean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Langst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, So be warned, The Author Regrets Nothing, it's tagged non-con for a reason, slowburn, this is gonna get really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerDean/pseuds/KillerDean
Summary: Lotor kidnaps Lance and has a little fun with his new pet while Lance and Keith realize that, woah, hey, they like each other. It's like the most cliche Lancelot/klance fanfic and I love it.This is the first fanfic i've written in a while so it may not be the best.Watch out there is torture.also lot or emotionally crippling LanceNote: The beginning of this fanfic was written before the official face reveal of Lotor was given, so the description of him in the fix is different from the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, look my first Voltron fanfic yay. I hope you like it, and feedback is always appreciated. Like seriously. I do make a lot of spelling errors so TELL ME.

"Look out!" yelled Keith. A Galran soldier appeared out of nowhere and shot at Lance's back. Keith leaped forward, blocking the blast, but he got pushed backwards in the process, bumping into Lance. Lance spun around and blasted the soldier square in the chest. "You okay, Keith?" Lance yelled at him over the sound of the fight. Team Voltron had responded to a distress beacon, only to find a Galran Fleet waiting for them. Keith and Lance has snuck on board to try to find some prisoners as the Castle of Lions hid in the fog of the planet below. Turns out there are no prisoners, and now Keith and Lance are stuck on a Galran ship. Keith sliced a robot soldier in half before kicking another in the back of the knees. 

"Pidge, we could really use some help right now, we're almost to the airlock." Keith said to his com link. The current plans was for them to jump into space and be picked up by Pidge and her invisible lion. But, if Plan A doesn't, Plan B was to get onto an escape pod and fly towards the planet below. Currently, Plan B seemed more likely.

"On my way." Pidge responded. Lance shot another soldier before yelling at Keith to move. They were almost at an airlock. They reached a T and didn't know whether to go right or left. Keith looked at Lance, "Let's split up."

"Or, we could ask Pidge because splitting up is always the worst option." Lance said, "Pidge, which way?"

"I'm sorry Lance, they're jamming me, I can't see which way you need to go. You're on your own right now" Pidge said. Keith looked at Lance as he groaned in defeat. "So, we split up. If either of us find the airlock, we report it to the other via com link, got it?" Lance nodded "Sure." The two ran opposite direction with one goal in mind. Escape. Keith turned a corner and saw it, the airlock. "Lance, I found it." Keith said into the com link. "Yeah, and I found the escape pods, but I'm a little busy right now." Lance answered over the sound of blaster fire. "Go on with out me, Keith, I'll deal with these sentries then take an escape pod down." 

"I'm not leaving you." Keith called back. He started to run toward where Lance was, before he heard Lance yell "Who are you?" and a loud thud over the com. "Lance are you alright?" No response came. Keith filled with dread. Was Lance okay? 

"Lance... LANCE!" He yelled into the com link. This time, a reply came, but it wasn't Lance. 

"The Blue Paladin has been captured, and unless you wish to share the same fate, I suggest you take his advice and escape while you can. It will make it more fun to hunt you and the rest of the Paladins down." 

Keith blood ran cold. The voice was cold and smooth, sending shivers down Keith's spine. He was terrified of it. It was slightly hypnotic and Keith found himself walking back towards the door. He stopped himself and responded to the mystery Galra. "Who are you, and what are you doing with Lance!" Keith yelled into the com, his voice cracking a bit with the last words. The smooth voice came through the com and filled Keith's head, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Don't worry, Red Paladin, no harm will fall upon your precious Blue. Well not yet anyway. But now I suggest you run." Keith turned around and ran to the airlock, opening the door and getting in before he gained control of himself again.

"NO!" He yelled, banging on the air lock door as the timer counted down. His heart beat faster as he became more desperate to get out. He had to get Lance. He had to save Lance. He saw a man walk towards the airlock door and give him a cruel smile. 

"Tell Princess Allura Prince Lotor send his warmest regards." The Galra spoke into the blue helmet before he pressed the button to open the outer airlock door. Keith yelled at him as the outside door opened and pulled him into the void of space. He floated backwards, staring to the airlock as he shot away from it. He felt empty and couldn't move. He just stared at the airlock, like Lance would fly out of it any second. Suddenly, he saw a flash of green and he was in the jaws of the Green Lion. He stood in the dark of the jaws before Pidge's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Keith, where's Lance?"

Tears began to stream down his face as he realized that he had lost Lance. Lance. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream. He felt like he couldn't move, like there was a heavy weight on his chest. He climbed toward the cockpit, shocked. Keith saw Pidge's worried face looking at him. He took off his helmet and pinched his cheek, convinced this was a nightmare. He felt the sting of the pinch and the tears flowed faster. Pidge saw the tears and the color drained from her face. "Oh no." She whispered. "We gotta go back." Keith said quietly.

"Keith we can't-"

"We gotta go back!" Keith yelled at Pidge, cutting her off. Tears dripped off the tip of his nose and down his cheeks. "Keith, if we go back we'll die!" She yelled back, tears starting to form in her eyes as well. "I want to save him as much as you do, but we need to regroup and think of a plan."

"NO!"

"Keith, we're going back." Pidge whispered. Keith stumbled back, his body heavy from exhaustion and emotion. He fell to the ground and cried. 

"No..." 

\------

Lance woke with a start. His head throbbed and he groaned as he sat up. He looked around the room and found himself in a prison cell."Great," he mumbled to himself, "I got myself captured." He looked down and saw that they had taken this armor. He had been changed into the classic Galra prisoner outfit, a black body suit with a tattered purple crop top. He felt around and a sense of relief flooded over him. They hadn't taken off his underwear. That was the only relief, though. He was still a prisoner on a Galran ship in the middle of God-knows-where. No armor, no bayard, no helmet. No way to fight, and no way to contact the Castle of Lions. Just then, the cell door opened. Three figures were silhouetted against the purple light of the hallway. The Galra in the center was the first to speak, "Ah, so Blue's awake."

"The name's Lance, not Blue. Even though that's a really cool nickname." Lance said back, staring at the center Galran, trying to make out his facial features. The center Galran nodded to the guards beside him. They walked towards Lance and one grabbed him by his arms and the other put two bracelets on him, one on each wrist. They glowed then stuck together, forming handcuffs. Lance's heart beat faster with fear. The realization of the horrible situation had set in and Lance found himself sweating slightly. The mystery Galran waved his hand and the two guards brought Lance into the hallway. He blinked against the bright purple glow of the lights, his eyes adjusting from the dark cell to the bright hallway. It was then when could see the Galran's face. He had two red lines like scars that stretched vertically over his eyes, from about an inch above his eyebrows to the center of his cheek, curving outward slightly. He had pale purple skin, like Ulaz, and long, white hair. He wasn't as furry as most Galrans are, but instead his skin looked like, well, skin. He had a shard jaw line and defined cheek bones. His eyes were like any other Galran eyes but sharp, piercing and... And... hypnotic. He just wanted to keep staring at them. It took a lot of will power to look away. The pale-skinned Galran walked in front of Lance while the two guards walked behind him. He knew he couldn't use force to escape, maybe later, but not now. He figured he just needed to play along, to make this Galra not see him as that big of a threat. He didn't have Hunk of Shiro's strength, Keith's hand-to-hand combat skills, or Pidge's smarts, but he knew he was fast, and could talk himself out of a lot of things if he really tried.

"Excuse me, but what should I call you?" Lance asked. The Galran stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

"Lotor. Prince Lotor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture Lance and angsty keith

Lance screamed as the Druid shot him with more lightning. Prince Lotor said he was being taken to get healed, but this didn't feel like healing. Sure the throbbing in his head had lessened, but the sting of the lightning was more painful. The Druid stopped, taking a step back so that Prince Lotor could step forward. Lance breathed hard, the sting of the lightning fading away. Prince Lotor grabbed Lance's face and yanked his head up. He tilted Lance's face side to side, eyeing him. Lance shivered under his touch. His hands were soft, but cold.

"I love his eyes, especially the irises. That impossible blue. You see, Blue Paladin, Galrans don't have irises, so I love collecting all the strangely colored eyes of species that do. I have quite a collection, and your beautiful eyes would be such a lovely addition to it." Lotor said, giving Lance a cruel grin. 

Lance felt intimidated. Why wouldn't he, someone just suggested they take his eyes out of his skull so they can float in a jar somewhere. He didn't want that to happen, he kinda needed his eyes to, well, see. 

He gave Lotor a nervous little laugh. "Why have my eyes when you can have the whole package?" Lance weakly grinned at him. Lotor smiled, bringing his face closer to Lance. 

"I might just take you up on that offer."

Lance gulped. He didn't know what he meant by that, and he didn't want to find out. Prince Lotor tilted his head to the right, examining his ears.

"You earthlings has such curious ears." He said, gently rubbing his finger over the tip of Lance's ear.

This sent a shiver down Lance's spine, and made his heart beat faster. 'I hope he doesn't have an ear collection too...' Lance thought. 

"So curious, yet we could always modify them." Lotor whispered into his ear. 

Lance squirmed, he had a guess at what he meant by modify, and he didn't want the find out if he was right. He desperately tried to think of a comeback, but he was too scared. 

"H-hey, d-don't touch my ears!" Lance stuttered, trying to squirm out of Lotor's grip, "If anyone here's looking weird, i-it's you!" 

Lotor chuckled, but held a firm grip on Lance's face. "You say such funny things. I promise no harm will come to you while you're here. That is, if you tell me about Voltron." 

Lance smiled. "Oh sure, to form Voltron, all of us Paladins do an intricate dance inside of our lions in order to activate the process then-" 

Lotor snarled and pushed Lance's face away from him. "You mock me, Paladin. For that, you must be punished." Lotor turned towards the Druid. "Do what you please, but stop if he's willing to talk." 

The Druid nodded, walking toward Lance as Lotor waltzed to a seat at the back of the room. He sat down and grinned as another bolt of lightning filled the room with yellow light and Lance’s screams. 

Lance felt like he was being ripped apart. Like every atom of his being was being split then put back together again. His body appeared to be fine, not a single scratch on it. But every part of him was raging with pain. Like his skin was being torn apart, his bones being broken, his nails being pulled out. It hurt so fucking much. He screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for it to stop, sometimes even calling to Keith to help him in his delusions of pain. But he knew he wouldn’t. He knew his only way out was to tell His Royal Asswipe about Voltron. Something he’d never do. This torture went on for days, and each session lasted until Lance passed out from the pain. Then when he woke up, it would start again. And everyday Prince Lotor sat in that chair, at the back of the room, just watching. He smirked like he was watching an amusing play. Lance hated him. He hated him with every fiber of his being. ‘How can he watch this like it’s some sorta tv show?’ Lance thought. 

One day, after the torture sessions, Lance received a visit from Prince Lotor. After the guards had thrown him in his cell, he huddled in the corner, shaking. He tried to shake the lingering feelings of someone cutting at his skin. The guards slid him a plate of food, which he refused to eat. After the fiasco with the mermaids on that ocean planet, he didn’t really trust unidentified alien food. Especially hostile alien food. He kicked the plate away and ignored the hunger pains. He laid on the ground and tried to get some sleep, something that had been evading him for a few days now. After about an hour of laying there, listening to the hum of the ship, his cell door opened. There stood Prince Lotor, with two guards, just like the first day he woke up on this stupid ship. 

“I see that you’ve yet to tell us about Voltron, and I’m tired of waiting.” Lotor said, darkly looking at the huddled shape of Lance.

Lance was tired of it all. He wanted to get out, he didn’t want to get hurt anymore. He knew he could easily stop it all… that is, if Prince Lo-whore stuck to his word. Which he probably won’t. Lance stayed silent, hoping that Lotor would get bored with him and leave. Sadly, that was not going to be the case. 

“I said, I’m tired of waiting!” Lotor stormed across the room and grabbed Lance by the back of his collar. 

He threw Lance across the room, slamming him against the wall. Lance fell to the ground, coughing. He got to his knees before Lotor grabbed his face and pulled him to his feet. 

“You know, I like you Blue. You’re a lot more amusing and attractive than other prisoners, but just as stubborn. I’ve broken them, and I will break you.” Lotor threw him to the ground before walking to the cell door. “Bring him to my chambers. I’ll deal with him after dinner.” Lotor said to the guards before he walked out of the cell. Lance gulped as the guards grabbed him and dragged him down the hall. He didn't like the sound of 'deal with him after dinner.'

\----------

Keith slammed the Gladiator to the ground, breathing heavy. It had been a week since they lost Lance to the Galra and they were still not any close to finding him. “Again.” he told the training simulator. He had been training more and more, trying to take his mind off of Lance’s absence. He didn’t think him being gone would bother him so much. Lance was annoying, and flirted with anything that moved. So why did him being gone hurt Keith so much. Suddenly, Keith felt a pain in his chest and fell to the ground. He had become so wrapped up in his thoughts that he messed up his stance and left open an opening for the Gladiator to hit him. 

“End sim.” 

Keith walked to the edge of the training deck and leaned against the wall, breathing heavy. He couldn’t even distract himself from Lance while training. Keith closed his eyes and sunk to the floor. Lance. He would lying if he said he didn’t miss him. Everybody missed him. Sure he was annoying, but was also the nicest on the paladins. Well, nice to everyone but me. Keith thought. Why was that? Lance seemed to tease him all the time, but there was more to it than just malice. He was never aggressive, just light and flirty in his taunts. And to be honest, Keith kinda missed it. He missed it when Lance made a comment about his hair. It became so normalized to the point it was more a flirt than a taunt. Why did Keith miss him so much? It felt like someone had ripped a piece oh him away and was dangling it in front of him. He hated Prince What’s-His-Face for taking Lance from him. Keith had woken up the previous nights to hearing Lance calling to him is his dreams. He would hear his screams, like he was being tortured, and him begging to Keith for save him. Keith would wake up in cold sweat, reaching out to Lance, calling out to Lance, trying to save him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even find him. Keith rested his head on his knees and cried. 

He wanted Lance to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is fucked
> 
> Warning, extreme non-con

Lance curled up in a ball in the corner of Lotor’s chambers. It was a simple room, but it was obviously the room of a prince. The room was lit by yellow crystals mounted like torches on the walls. The floor was a soft carpet, surprising compared to the rest of the ship’s metal hallways and floors. In the middle of the outward facing wall was a big, round window. It stretched from the ceiling to about 3 feet off of the ground. The window had about 1 and a half feet of ledge around it, making it look like a really good place to just sit and look at the stars. Then there was the bed. It was very grandiose, bigger than a California King, the biggest bed Lance had ever seen. The bed was round, and the frame was made of what looked like a black precious metal. The bed had thin, purple sheets that was covered in intricate designs. If Lance had not been in his current situation, he would’ve thought this room looked quite homely. But now, it felt cold and overbearing, not letting him forget where he was. He rested his head on his knees. He felt like he was gonna throw up, the suspension was killing him. He felt like he had a stone on his chest, restricting his breath. He tried to calm down by counting, deep breathing, and pacing, but nothing worked. His last resort was to curl up in a ball and try to sleep. To forget he was in a fancy room, on an enemy spaceship, possibly galaxies away from The Castle of Lions. How long had he’d been gone? 3 days? A week? Two weeks? He didn’t know. He just wished they could rescue him soon. He didn’t know how much more he could take, and he didn't even know what this new torture was gonna be like. He wanted to get back to his lion, to hear Her encouraging thoughts. But most of all, he wanted to get back to the Paladins. He missed Hunk’s cooking. He missed Coran’s comforting words when he felt homesick. He wanted to hear Pidge happily talk on and on about computers and stuff. He missed Shiro’s praise when they succeeded on a mission. But he missed Keith most of all. Sure they had fought a lot at first, but when they work together, they make a pretty good team. Now they’ve been getting closer, more friends and less rivals. But that didn’t stop them from poking fun at each other. But it was all in good humour. God he missed Keith. Whenever Lance would doubt himself, Keith would help encourage him. Or give him a hug. He could really use a hug from Keith right now. He knew he liked Keith a bit more than a friend, but he has pushed that down. He didn’t want to lose what he had. But shortly before his capture, Lance had several dreams that ranged from Keith and him cuddling, to heated kissing, and to dreams that resulted to Lance having to spend extra time in the bathroom some mornings.

The hiss of the electronic door sliding open pulled Lance from his thoughts, bringing him back to the present situation. He was in an enemy alien room on an enemy alien ship in an enemy alien galaxy. He curled up tighter, refusing to looks at the figure that was now standing over him.

“Why so sad, Blue? Your master is back, you should be jumping for joy. I mean, that is what pets do.” Lotor said, staring down at Lance, smiling.

Lance stared angrily back up at him.

“Woof.”

Lotor tsked, shaking his head, yet still smiling.

“A pet should not look at his master with such hatred, a pet should be at his master’s feet, giving his affection.”

At that, Lotor kicked Lance, making him kneel in front of him.

“Now, kiss them.”

Lance looked up at Lotor but did not move a muscle. He didn’t know what game Lotor was playing, but he didn’t really want to play along. Instead, he just spat on them. Lotor stared down at the spit before kneeling in front of Lance.

“So, it appears pet must be broken in first.” Lotor said, before slamming Lance into the wall behind hem. “But don’t worry, I like you, Blue, so I’ll break you in with a less painful method.” 

Lotor pressed him against the wall and kissed him, HARD. He held Lance’s face, squeezing it to open his jaw, to let him into his mouth. Lance was too shocked to know what to do. He didn’t expect this.

He tried to push Lotor away but he held him fast, keeping one hand on his arm, and the other holding his face steady. Lance tried to close his jaw, to bite the prince’s invasive tongue, but Lotor did not allow that. After a few minute of this ugly kiss, Lotor pulled away, leaving Lance gasping for air due to the lack of oxygen during the kiss.

“Now, will pet be compliant?”

Once Lance caught his breath, he spat in Lotor’s face. Lotor sat quietly for a moment before wiping off the saliva with the hand that had held Lance’s face.

“So, I’ll take more than that to break you. I expected that much. Very well, prepare to be properly broken in, Paladin.”

Lotor dragged his by the arm before throwing him onto the bed. Once there, Lance tried to scoot away from him but Lotor pinned him down. Lance could go nowhere. He laid on his back, and tried to kick and punch at Lotor, to get him off of him. Lotor straddled Lance’s hips, pinning his arms above his head. He activated Lance’s handcuffs, keeping his hands together. Lotor leaned down and kissed Lance again, but this one was more dominating than the last. Lance tried to squirm out from Lotor, but it was no use, he had him pinned to the soft bed with nowhere to go. As Lotor kissed him, he took out a knife and started to cut at the slave black body suit. Lance whined into the kiss, trying in vain to get him to stop. He cut from the collar to the crotch, thankfully not cutting Lance’s boxers. Not yet anyway. Lotor pulled away and started to kiss, lick, and suck Lance’s neck, covering it in little bruises, staking his claim. He slid one hand over his chest, and started to rub and pinch at Lance’s nipple, earning little whimpers of pleasure and protest as Lance tried to free his hands from Lotor’s grip. Lotor let go, but only to move his hand down to Lance’s crotch and palm him through his boxers. This action made Lance painfully aware of what was gonna happen. He started to tear up, and weakly pushed at Lotor with his handcuffed hands.

“No, stop!” Lance begged.

“You know how you can stop this.” Lotor growled into his ear, biting at the earlobe.

Lance knew. He knew he could stop this right now, but at the expense of betraying his friends. He was helpless. The worst part is, his hormonal teenage body was loving this. And the even worst part of that was, while Lotor was touching him all over, he couldn’t stop thinking of Keith. Of the dreams where he did the same thing, but a little gentler. He wanted to fight what was happening, but he knew that he wouldn’t win. He knew that fighting would just spur Lotor on more. But he also knew that doing nothing would make Lotor do more to get a reaction out of him. He didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll just think of Keith,” Lance thought.

Lance started to get hard at the idea of Keith, over him. At the thought of Keith rubbing him, and kissing him all over. Lance let out a little moan as Lotor started to suck on one of Lance’s nipples, trying to forget that is was Lotor doing this to him. He shivered as Lotor slipped his hands into his boxers and started to rub his semi-hard dick. Lance started to breathe harder and let out little moans as Lotor jacked him off.

“Ah~, Keith…”

Lance froze, as did Lotor. Lance’s blood ran cold when he realized that he had moaned Keith’s name.

“Ah, so Blue wants to make purple. But that won’t ever happen, you’re mine now, and I’ll make it so you don’t think otherwise.”

Lotor used his knife to cut off the rest of Lance’s clothing as Lance tried to kick him away. He then held down Lance as he took off his bottoms, revealing to Lance a painfully hard, alien dick. He started to thrash more violently, trying to keep that thing from his face. Tears streamed down his face as he begged Lotor to stop. Lotor shut him up by pulling him up by the hair and pressing his dick against Lance’s face.

“Now be a good boy and suck it.” Lotor cooed.

Lotor pressed himself against Lance’s quivering lips, but Lance didn’t open his mouth. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to turn his face away from Lotor.

“I said, SUCK.”

At that, Lotor grabbed and pulled at Lance’s jaw, forcing his mouth open, and shoving his cock into Lance’s mouth. Lance gagged as Lotor bucked his hips, shoving himself more into his mouth.

“See? Now was that so hard?” Lotor said before grabbed Lance’s face and fucking it. Lance cried as he struggled to breath and not throw up. He couldn’t use his tactic of thinking about Keith because Keith would never do this. Lance resisted the urge to bite down, not wanting to face the painful consequence that was sure to follow. After what felt like hours, Lotor pulled himself out of Lance’s mouth and shoved two fingers in instead.

“Suck.” Lotor said, this time using his more hypnotic tone of voice.

Lance did what he was told, sucking at Lotor’s two fingers, coating them in saliva.

“That’s a good pet.” Lotor growled.

He took his fingers out of Lance’s mouth and spread his legs, revealing all of Lance. Lance tried to close them, but Lotor held them open. He shook his head and cried more, trying to say something but too shocked at the reality he was facing. Lotor pressed a finger at Lance’s entrance before shoving both into him at once. Lance cried out in pain and squirmed as Lotor pumped his fingers in and out of him, adding a third finger after only several pumps. He curled his fingers inside of Lance, trying to make him relax a bit more. He wanted to emotionally crush him, not tear up his asshole. His fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves that made Lance cry out suddenly. It was the most beautiful moan Lotor had ever heard, and he wanted more. He abused the spot, pulling more mewls and moans out of Lance. He himself was painfully hard, and couldn’t hold off any longer. He took his fingers out of Lance’s ass and spat in his hand. He rubbed the spit over his cock, trying to lube it up a bit. He positioned himself in front of Lance’s entrance while Lance cried and begged him to stop. He teasingly poked the tip of his cock at his entrance, watching the tears fall down Lance’s face.

“Please... don’t…” Lance begged.

Lotor just smiled at him, slowly pushing himself into Lance. Lance let out little cries of pain as Lotor slowly entered him. At least he had the sense to not roughly thrust into him and risk tearing him. Once all of the way in, though, he only gave Lance a few seconds to adjust before pulling almost all of the way out and roughly thrusting into him. Lance cried out in pain as Lotor fucked him proper. It hurt, but after a few thrusts it became partially pleasureful. Then Lotor hit that bundle of nerves, making Lance moan once again. He kept slamming into that spot, making Lance a moaning mess. Lance couldn’t help it, what Lotor was doing to him was awful, but it felt so good. Soon Lance was delirious with pleasure, his brain foggy and only focused on how good he was feeling. Lotor leaned forward and started to suck on Lance’s neck, leaving more bruises. He had to let everyone know that Lance was his pet, and no one else's. He took a hand off of Lance’s thigh and started to jerk him off, timing it with his thrusts. Despite how good he felt, Lance was conflicted. He wanted this to stop, to get as far away from Lotor as possible. But at the same time, he wanted to finish. Lotor quickened his pace as he got closer to an orgasm. This sent Lance over the edge and he came on his stomach, breathing heavy. The clenching of Lance’s ass sent Lotor over the edge as well. He buried himself deep into Lance, and came inside of him. As Lance came off his high, a new stream of tears flowed down his face. He had came to Lotor fucking him, and Lotor came inside of him. Lotor pulled himself out of Lance and began to get dressed. Once fully clothed, he turned towards the crying mess that was Lance on the bed.

“Now, will pet be obedient and tell me about Voltron?”

Despite everything, Lance shook his head. He was not going give in to Lotor. He was not going to betray his friends.

“So I have yet to break you. Don’t worry, my precious Blue. I will find a way.”

With that, he got off the bed and left the room, leaving a bruised, crying Lance in tatters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor talks to the castle of the lions

After that first night, Lotor would come back and play with him a little every night after. It never went as far as the first night, but still enough to make Lance feel disgusted with himself. Lotor had had him dressed in a revealing outfit, so he looked like a belly dancer you would see at a renaissance faire. The skirt wa long, and reached the floor, but had two slits on the sides, revealing Lance’s thighs. The skirt had a gradient, with a translucent purple on the bottom, and an opaque purple at the top. Underneath the skirt was, Lotor made Lance wear what Lance could best describe as lacy panties. Lance’s top was simply one piece of cloth. The cloth draped around his neck like a scarf, but the ends were crossed in front of his chest, covering his nipples, and tied in the back. The outfit was very revealing and did not leave much to the imagination. It made Lance feel naked.

Lance hated himself for not fighting more, and he hated the fact his body began to get aroused whenever he saw Lotor. He hated him, but his body loved the things he did to him. And that fucked Lance up even more. Lotor forced Lance to sleep in the same bed as him, and every time he tried to scoot away, Lotor would pull him back, holding him tight as he slept. He would kiss the back of Lance’s neck, play with his hair, rub his hands all over him. This tended to get Lance very flushed and hard, no matter how much wished he wasn’t. He didn’t get much sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He was living in hell. 

Lance sat at the window, looking out at the stars and planets. This room as become his cell, and he was never allowed out of it. He hated it, and felt disgusted with himself everytime he looked at it. Memories of his first night in this room would flood in and haunt him whenever he would look at the bed. So, everyday he sat here, looking out at the stars, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Castle of the Lions that would signal his rescue. How long had it been since he had seen the other’s faces? Weeks? He had begun to wonder if they were even trying to find him. Lance always felt like he was the one without a special talent on the team. Sure he was “sharp shooter” but, that wasn’t that much of a title. He’s really just the seventh wheel.  
‘But even then,’ Lance thought, ‘being the seventh wheel is better than here.’  
Just then, the door to the room slid open with a hiss, letting Lotor in. He walked over to Lance and grabbed him by the chin, making Lance look at him.  
“My pet looks sad, do you miss your friends?” Lotor whimpered.  
Lance just kept looking out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with Lotor.  
“Well, you won’t be sad for much longer, You’ll be seeing them soon.” Lotor smirked.  
At that, Lance looked at Lotor, opening his eyes wide in alarm.  
“Oh don’t worry,” Lotor said, “They aren’t here.”  
Lotor activated Lance’s handcuffs and pulled him to his feet.  
“Not yet, anyway.” Lotor laughed, “But first, you must say hi.”  
Lotor walked towards the door, dragging Lance out of his room.  
\-------  
They were all on the bridge when they got the alert. Allura pressed a button and Lotor’s face appeared on screen.  
“Paladins of Voltron, Princess Allura, Other, I am Prince Lotor, Son Of Zarkon, Ruler of the Galran Empire. And I believe we can help each other.” Lotor smirked, looking down at them.  
“We will never help you, Lotor. Where is Lance?” Allura spoke calmly, but it was obvious to those around her that she was one bad comment away from punching something.  
“Don’t worry, your paladin is safe and well. Isn’t that right, Lance?”  
Lotor stepped aside and started to walk back to a Lance tied to a chair, in a very revealing outfit.  
“Allura, if you save me, I’ll promise to never flirt with you again!” Lance exclaimed before Lotor grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to one side.  
“Although, I can’t say he isn’t completely unharmed, you see, he is just so much to play with.” Lotor spoke against Lance’s neck, his breath making his hair stand on end.  
Keith Kogane had stopped functioning. There was Lance, blushing and looking very uncomfortable as Lotor looked at him hungrily. He noticed the bruises that peppered Lance’s neck and chest, making it very obvious what Lotor meant by “play.” But what made Keith stop working was the fact that Lance was half naked. Sure he had seen Lance with his shirt off before, but this was different. The way Lance was blushing and shivering under Lotor’s touch made Keith think of some very explicit things. It also made Keith very jealous. These thoughts confused keith and he stopped working. He just gawked at Lance, staring, unable to look away. Lance seemed to notice Keith’s stare, and blushed harder.  
Lotor grazed his fingertips down Lance’s arm and laid it to rest of Lance’s knee.  
“You can have him back, if you give me Voltron.” Lotor said, sliding his hand up Lance’s thigh, the slit exposing the sensitive skin. “A trade. You get this one back,” Lotor’s hand slid under the fabric of the skirt, getting very close to Lance’s groin, “And you give me Voltron.”  
“Why would we ever make a deal with you, Lotor? We will find you, and we will take Lance back!” Allura shouted at the screen, loosing her cool.  
“I guess I’ll just keep him, then.” Lotor said before giving Lance’s neck a long lick. “But if you ever change your mind, meet me in the Krax system for the trade. Now, I have a pet to play with.” Lotor squeezed Lance’s thigh, making him whimper, “Farewell.”  
The video went blank. All of the Paladin’s and Allura were left shocked with what they just saw. The only sound came from Pidge, who was furiously typing away on her keyboard. Keith’s vision started to blur with tears. He could see the fear in Lance’s eyes and Keith wished he never had to see that. Lotor was making Lance terrified. Lotor was doing unspeakable things to Lance. Lotor was hurting Lance.  
Keith wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Allura.  
“We have to go to the Krax system.” Keith said.  
“No.”  
“Yes!”  
“No, we go there and we lose Voltron.” Princess Allura said.  
Keith slammed his fists on his control panel.  
“Did no one else see what I just saw?! Look what Lotor’s doing to him! We have to get him out of there! Does no one else care about him?!” Keith yelled.  
“Keith…” said Shiro.  
“Be quiet, Shiro! Lance has been gone for two weeks, and we are no closer to finding him! Are you guys even trying?” Keith said, staring desperately at the others.  
“Aha!” Pidged yelled, “Got it!”  
Everyone turned to look at Pidge.  
“What is it?” Hunk asked.  
Pidge looked at everyone brightly.  
“I know where Lance is!”  
All of the Paladins looked at her, one eyebrow raised.  
“How?” asked Shiro.  
“Simple, I traced the video to see where it was broadcasting from. If he was broadcasting from the ship that he is keeping Lance on, then we have the coordinates to find Lance.” Pidge said, smiling brightly.  
Next thing she knew, she was being hugged by a crying Keith.  
Tears of relief were in everybody’s eyes. They were so close to finding Lance. Keith pulled away and walked back to his control panel. Pidge sat down and started typing, pulling up what she had onto the main screen.  
“It seems that they are in the Pleiades system, right here.” Pidge pointed to a greenish planet on the screen. Besides it they say a lone battle cruiser.  
“Then that’s where we’ll go.” Said Allura, “But we have to be careful, we don’t want to lose anybody else. I’ll get us there for a closer look.”  
Allura opened a wormhole and next thing they knew. They were hiding behind one of the greenish planet’s moon. They could see the lone battle cruiser, and Keith started to fidget. Lance was so close. He could feel it.  
\---------  
The video link closed, leaving Lance and Lotor alone. Lance’s heart was racing. The others had seen him like this, are dressed like a present, a blushing and shivering present. He had seen how Keith was looking at him, and he felt more ashamed. He didn’t want Keith to see him like this. And yet he had, and Lance wanted to hide in a hole. Lotor still had a grip on Lance’s thigh, even after the video ended.  
“Your, ‘friends’ will be here soon.” Lotor whispered against Lance’s neck, biting it here and there, making Lance breathe a bit faster. “You will see them soon, and won’t that make you happy.”  
Lance gulped. Sure he wanted to see them, but he didn’t want to see them captured by Lotor.  
“Your little tech wiz should have found the broadcast location by now.” Lotor said, rubbing his inner thigh, brushing gently against his groin. “Then they will come, and die, because of you.”  
Lotor pulled on Lance’s hair more, pulling his head back so that he could whisper into Lance’s ear.  
“They will be captured, tortured, and die all because of you.”  
Just then, there came a knock on the door. Lotor stood up and walked to it, opening it to reveal a Galran soldier. The soldier said something to Lotor before he nodded and shut the door. Lotor walked back over to Lance and untied him from the chair.  
“Well, it seems like your friends are here a bit early. But no matter, let the show begin.” Lotor said, leading Lance back to his room.  
Lance cried. He didn’t want the others risking their lives for him. They didn’t need him. He was just… Lance. He wanted them to stay safe, to not bother with him. Sure he wanted escape, but not at the cost of his friends. He wished them to stay away. But here he was, walking down a metal corridor, while his friends prepared to walk right into Lotor’s trap, and he was helpless to do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter.

Keith sat in his room as they prepared for the attack. He was finally going to see Lance again, so why did he feel so nervous? Like something was wrong? The plan was to cause the least amount of trouble possible, because they didn’t want to risk losing anybody else. Swoop in, grab Lance, fly out. Keith sat and thought about what had happened in the past few hours. Lotor had video chatted them, threatened them, and just left. Keith was glad to see that Lance was still alive, but furious to see Lotor touch him like he did. Everybody was mad about that, but for some reason, it bothered Keith more. That evil grin Lotor wore, and how he seemed to stare at him when he touched Lance. It was like he was doing this to make HIM mad, specifically him. Like he had some sort of vendetta against him. He was hurting Lance just to make him mad. Keith shook his head. He was probably just overthinking it. But even so, he was gonna find Prince Lotion and cut off all of his luscious hair. He had to be the one to find Lance. And he had to be the one to punch Lotor in the face. Keith stood up and walked out of his room. He wandered aimlessly around the castle, and found himself in the hangar with his lion. Their talk with Lotor kept playing over and over in his head. He felt like something was off. Keith couldn’t put his finger on it. Something was wrong, and he couldn’t figure out what it was. Everything seemed too… easy. Like a dream. Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts. Even if it did seem to easy, that wasn’t gonna stop him from trying to get Lance back. Suddenly, there came a knock at his door.  
“We’re all ready, Keith. We fly out as soon as you are.” Pidge said through the door  
Keith got up and opened it.  
“I’m ready now, let’s just go.”  
He pushed past Pidge and started to walk towards the Green Lion’s hanger. The plan was, Pidge would use the Green Lion’s cloaking device to fly Keith to the ship, where he would sneak in, find Lance, sneak out. Keith suggested they just ambush them, but Allura wanted it to be a two-man job, to avoid, possibly, losing more of them.  
“We don’t know what Lotor’s ship may have in store for us, but I believe Keith can handle it.” She had said.  
Pidge open’s the hanger’s doors, revealing the Green Lion, ready to go. Keith takes a deep breath.  
“Let’s do this.”  
\----------------------------

They flew in close to the ship, landing on the underbelly.  
“You got this Keith?” Pidge asked over the com.  
Keith sliced a hole in the bottom of the ship, one big enough for him to just barely fit through.  
“Get in, find Lance, get out, I got it.” With that, Keith slip into the ship.  
Once inside, Keith pulled up the map that showed where Lance’s life signature was. Pidge had scanned the ship, and then hacked it to get a 3D map of the ship to pinpoint Lance’s exact location. According to the map, Lance was towards the center of the ship. Keith slowly made his way there, avoiding the sentry robots and ship crew members. Soon, he was right outside of the door. His heart beat faster. Lance was on the other side of the door, soon he would see him again. Then Keith got a sinking feeling. This felt too easy. There weren’t any guards by the door. There weren’t even as many sentries as he had anticipated. Keith took a deep breath to calm himself down. Who cares if it FEELS too easy? If it is easy, that’s better than fighting, tooth and nail. Keith opened the door to find a sniffling Lance, curled up in a ball.  
“Lance!” He whispered.  
He took a few steps into the room. Lance stopped crying and slowly turned around. He then suddenly jumped off of the bed and ran towards Keith.  
“You have to get out of here!” Lance squeaked at him, “It’s a trap! Lotor knows you’re coming!”  
“Nevermind that, I’m here now, so we’ll get you out. Pidge, I got Lance.” Keith said over the com  
“I’m a little busy right now!” Pidge grunted, “Somehow, they knew I was down here.”  
Keith looked out of the big window in the room to see 2 more Galran battleships, and Pidge having to fight off a bunch of fighters.  
Keith heard the hiss of the door to the room closing and another voice cut through the air.  
Well, well, well, looks like I have a new pet to play with.”  
The color drained from Keith’s face as he heard that voice. That smooth, hypnotic voice. Then he remembered what the owner of that voice did and he was filled with rage. He hurt Lance. He abused Lance. Keith’s face turned red with rage, and he spun around to cut Lotor. Lotor blocked with his own sword and punched Keith in the gut. Keith doubled over, But still tried to swing at Lotor. He failed to land a blow, all of his attacks blocked by Lotor. He made a jab at Lotor’s abdomen, and Lotor knocked his sword out of his hand. Keith tried to punch Lotor, but none of his punches connected. Lotor seemed to move so fast, slipping away from punch after punch. But every punch Lotor swung at Keith seemed to connect. Lance Watched with tears in his eyes as Lotor beat Keith to a pulp. He ran forward and tried to pull Lotor away from Keith, but he punched Lance back.  
“You see this?” Lotor held up a bloody, groaning Keith. “This is your fault. His pain and suffering is on you.”  
Keith spat blood. Everything hurt. He knew this rescue seemed too easy. He knew that he had been caught. He was stuck here, bleeding on the floor.  
‘At least i’m stuck with Lance.’ Keith thought.  
He reached for his helmet, which had fallen off.  
“Pidge, come in.” Keith called.  
“I’m here.” Pidge responded  
“Pidge get out of here, It was a trap. I’m pretty beat up and can’t really move.’  
“Keith, i’m no-”  
“LEAVE! Get out before he gets you too-.”  
Lotor snatched the helmet from Keith’s hands and threw it to the other side of the room.  
“Too bad I didn’t get anymore Paladins…” Lotor pouted, “But, I got the one I most wanted to get. Now, time to warp away so your friends can’t find us.”  
He clicked a button on his wrist and spoke into his.  
“Commence warp.”  
Suddenly, the scene outside the window changed to a blur of black and purple. Lotor picked Keith up by the hair and looked him in the eye.  
“We are all going to have so much fun.”  
He dropped him, turning to leave the room. Lance raced over to him, crying. Then everything faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith wakes up and sees lance. sobby reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry for the long time it too to write this. Senior year has started for me and I'm in H E C K.  
> But help, look, new update, oooooo. But yea. If you really want to follow this fic, i suggest you follow my twitter. I'll tweet like "almost done with chapter 7" or "should this or this happen". It would be really nice to connect to the people who actually think my writing is good. My twitter is KillerCarmen https://twitter.com/kissloveme5968?lang=en

Keith woke up strapped to a table. His arms were pinned above his head and he wasn’t wearing his armor, just the black skin suit. He fought against the restraints as a Druid walked in.

“What do you want with me?” He spat at the Druid.

“Prince Lotor wants you healed up.” The Druid said.

Then suddenly, Keith was shot full of lightning. He screamed in agony as the pain rippled from his head to his feet. He struggled against the restraints, trying to get away, but it was no use. The Druid stopped and Keith noticed he could see out of his black eye. Well, what was his black eye. He looked up at his hands and saw the bruises on his knuckles had disappeared.

“What…” keith whispered to himself before he was shot with another bolt of the painful lightning. After a few more bolts of lightning, Keith was released from the table and collapsed on the ground. He breathed heavily as the bracelets on his wrists that had connected him to the table lit up and attached themselves to each other. A guard entered the room and grabbed Keith before he lost consciousness again.

____________

The next time he woke up, he was laying on something soft. He heard faint sobbing in the background, but it seemed muffled. He groaned, sitting up and looking around. He was in a room aglow with purple light. In the wall right across from him was a big, circular window. He looked down to see that he sat on a bed, the sheets and blankets messed up as if it had been recently slept it. His head pounded and he felt his body creak as he stretched, trying to wake up more. (AN: Strecthing and drinking a glass of cold water in the morning can actually help you wake up faster.) He heard the sobbing again and looked for the cause of the sound. He peered into a dark corner of the room and saw…

“LANCE!”

Keith tried to jump of the bed and race towards him, but was tugged back and choked by something around his neck. He sat on the ground at the foot of the and coughed. He placed his hands on his neck and felt smooth, cold metal. He heard a light jingle and saw a chain on the ground next to him. He followed one end to the base of the bed, and the other… to his neck. He was wearing a gold collar, and chained to the bed, like an unruly dog. He looked back at Lance, who was now staring at him after he called his name. Lance’s eyes were puffy from crying, and red from wiping away tears. Keith wanted to reach out to him- to let him know he was okay. He wanted to sit with Lance and console him, to cheer him up and have him stop crying.

“Keith…” Lance whispered. He shook his head slightly as more tears fell from his face. 

“This is all my fault.”

He fell back onto his knees, where he was curled up, as Keith crawled as close to Lance as he could, which was about 4 feet away.  
“Nonono, sh, sh, it’s okay. It’s not your fault at all,” Keith reached out his hand, as if trying to pull lance closer. “He had us all fooled. It’s not your fault, It’s Prince Lotion’s, or whatever his name was.”

Lance smiled a little at the name ‘Prince Lotion.’ He looked up at Keith and crawled towards him. It was then Keith noticed that Lance was also changed up, but he was connected ankle to wall. Around his ankle was a smooth, golden cuff that was connected to an equally golden chain. It jangled harshly as Lance crawled as close to Keith as he could. He stopped inches away, only allowing them to reach and hold each other's hand. They reached out to each other and connected. Keith felt a slight shock buzz through him when they touched. More tears welled up in Lance’s eyes and silently streamed down his face. Keith reached out with other hand and found he could touch Lance’s face. He held his cheek in his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

“Lance- Lance look at me.” Keith urged. “No of this in your fault. You did nothing wrong. Sure, I got caught, but big whoop. We’ll find a way out. We always do. We came to save you- I came to save you. We all care because you’re an important part of the team. We’ve missed you.”  
Lance rubbed his face into hand, feeling comfort from its presence. Keith was here and that was better than being alone. They sat in silence, simply being with each other. Lance was no longer alone, and Keith had Lance back.

The sweet silence was broken by the hydraulic hiss of the door as it opened. In stepped Lotor, a cruel smile on his face. Keith immediately turned around and raised his arms protectively in front of Lance. He wanted to keep this monster as far from Lance as possible.

“What do you want?” He growled.

Lotor just grinned and walked closer. Keith stood his ground as Lotor walked towards him. He didn’t want him to touch Lance. He had to protect Lance. Lotor stood directly in front of Keith, looming over him.

“What I want is Voltron, but I can’t seem to get my hands on it.” He pulled Keith up by his chin, “This blue one has been great fun, but no help with Voltron. Maybe you will be different.”

Before Keith had time to react, he was being pulled back towards the bed by his chain. He had fallen over and Lotor was now dragging him toward the bed, slowly choking him. He clawed at the gold collar around his neck, trying to pull it away enough so he could breathe. He heard lance screaming, tears flowing violently from his eyes and he pulled at his chain, trying to reach Keith. Lotor pulled him up, practically hanging him. Everything seemed to become more muffled. Lotor’s laugh and Lance’s screams seemed to fade away as darkness creeped into the corners of his vision. Oh god, was he gonna die like this? Lotor threw him onto the bed, his head hitting the wall and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy keitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. Also, I wrote an entire fan fiction when i was in the hospital, so look out for that.

When Keith regained consciousness again, his first thought was, ‘really, again? Suddenly, he remembered where he was. His eyes flung open and he saw that he was on the bed again. Except this time, he was on his knees, and his arms were chained above his head. He pulled at the chain, trying to get free. A cruel laugh came from across the room.

“You can’t possibly think that’s going to work.” Lotor chuckled.

Keith whipped his head towards where Lotor’s voice was coming from.

“Why are you doing this, Lotor?” Keith growled.

Lotor smiled and walked towards Lance.

“I found it quite difficult to break a human’s mind through painful torture, this one hardly seemed affected by it.” He crouched down in front of Lance, who tried to get as far away as possible from him. Lotor reached out to stroke Lance’s cheek before looking back at Keith. 

“It seemed like much more fun to break a human’s pride.” He looked back Lance and gripped his face, “And Blue’s pride is all but gone.”

He leaned forward and forcefully kissed Lance. Lance sat there and weakly tried to push away. The thought was there, but not the effort. This lit a fire in Keith. How often did he do this kinda thing to Lance? So much so that Lance hardly fought back. Keith felt rage well up in his chest, getting ready to burst out. He yanked at the chains, hoping in vain that they would break, so that he could strangle that purple freak’s neck. Lotor pulled away, leaving Lance gasping for air. 

“I decided that Blue may never crack. Either he’s too dumb to tell me anything about Voltron, or nobody even told him anything.” Lotor laughed, tugging at the cloth covering Lance’s chest. Lance closed his eyes and looked away, but made no effort to stop Lotor. It’s like he knew what was going to happen “As the right hand man, you are bound to know more.” 

Lotor stood up and made his way over to Keith in a few, long, strides.

“But, if there is anything that Blue knows, I bet you can help me drag it out of him.” Lotor whispered, gently tilting Keith’s head up.

“What are you-” 

Suddenly, Lotor’s lips were on Keith’s, pushing forcefully against him. Shocked, Keith gasped and Lotor used this as a chance to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth, invading it. Once Keith shook off the initial shock, he tried to pull back, but the chains didn’t allow him to do that. He struggled, trying to do anything to break the kiss. He could hear Lance crying in the background, begging Lotor to stop. Lotor broke the kiss, only to climb onto the bed behind Keith. He grabbed a fist full of Keith’s black and yanked, pulling Keith’s head to the side.  
“Please don’t…” lance begged

Lotor hovered his mouth over Keith’s neck, causing Keith to shiver at the feel of his breath.

“You know how to stop me.” Lotor smirked.

Lance clenched his jaw. If he gave lotor what he wanted, he would betray the team. But if he didn’t, then he would be betraying Keith. Lance didn’t want anything to happen to Keith, yet here he was, letting it happen.

“Tick tock, little Blue”

Lance froze. He didn’t know what to do.

“Time’s up.”

Lotor opened his mouth and bit down on Keith’s exposed neck.

“No!” Lance cried. 

Lotor’s fangs pierced Keith’s skin, making him grit his teeth against the pain. Lotor began to suck slightly, as if he was sucking Keith’s blood. He pulled his fangs out and licked up the blood that began to trickle out of the bite. He nipped at Keith’s neck, leaving little scratch marks here and there. Dissatisfied with the amount of exposed skin, Lotor slipped a claw slipped a claw under the collar of the suit and tore it, exposing the rest of Keith’s neck and his shoulder. The pale skin seemed to glow in the dim room. 

“Beautiful…” Lotor said, “But not enough.”

He then proceed to tear more of the suit, revealing Keith’s pale chest.

“Much better.” Lotor hummed.

His hands started to roam all over Keith’s chest as his mouth was busy with leaving an abundance of bruises on his neck. Lance couldn’t watch. He couldn’t watch Lotor hurt and use Keith. Lance closed his eyes and turned his head away. 

“Keep watching, Blue.”

Lance gently shook his head.

“I said, keep watching.” Lotor growled.

Lance kept his eyes closed.

“Pet, you have until the count of three.”

Lance’s hands shook.

“One…”

Now his arms were shaking.  
“Two…”

Lance’s whole body was trembling,

“Three.”

Lance heard a pause of silence before he heard a yell. His eyes flung open and his head whipped around to see what had happened and he gasped. Lotor held a knife that was currently slicing through Keith’s thigh. Blood started to seep into the cloth surrounding the wound.

“Much better. See? Was that so hard.” Lotor smirked

Lotor then used the knife to cut the body suit more. He cut down Keith’s chest, then his stomach, then his-

“Stop! Please, I’ll tell you everything, everything! Just please, Stop!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sacrifices himself to protect Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a long one that changes POVs kinda a bit. It's a juicy one. And, warning, this will emotional tear you apart.

Keith POV

Lotor stopped, the knife hovering just above Keith’s crotch. Keith’s vision was hazy and felt incredibly dizzy. His right thigh throbbed, the pain shooting up his leg. He felt like he was going to pass out. He forced himself to stay conscious, trying to hear what lance and Lotor was saying. He felt the cold metal of the knife as it pressed against his lower abdomen. Lance had just yelled something at Lotor, which had caused him to stop moving. Keith’s ears strained to hear Lotor’s reply.

“So, Blue has finally cracked. What was it? The cuts? The blood? The bites?” Lotor paused, “Or was it the sight of your beloved being treated and used like a filthy whore?” 

Keith was sure he was heard Lotor wrong. He’d just called Keith, Lance’s ‘beloved.’ Keith strained to listen more.

“Please, get away from him! I’ll tell you everything you want to know, just, please, put down the knife and let Keith go.”

Lotor smiled

“No.”

And with a flourish, he cut the rest of suit, exposing the rest of Keith. He felt a shiver run down his spine as cold air flowed over his exposed torso. 

“No! What are you doing!? I said I’d talk! I thought you would stop if I tell you!” Lance said, breaking down into tears. 

Keith felt Lotor’s hand wrap around his dick, stroking it slowly.

“It’s simple. I lied. The truth is that I wanted to see how long it would take a Paladin of Voltron to break and betray his team. Honestly, I thought you’d last longer. Such a pity.” Lotor said, flashing Lance an evil grin before quickening the pace, coaxing Keith’s dick to harden.

“No! Nonononono, please! What do you want, I’ll do anything, anything! Just stop touching him!” Lance wailed. He had crawled as close to the bed as his chain allowed. He was sprawled on the ground, his arm reaching towards Keith, as if his touch could save Keith. Lotor stopped stroking Keith and brought two fingers to his mouth. He slipped his fingers into Keith’s mouth, coating them with saliva. Keith’s brain registered that Lotor had his fingers in his mouth, but his head was so fuzzy he couldn’t do anything about it. Black started to into the corner of Keith’s vision. Lotor took his slick fingers out of Keith’s mouth and reached down, moving his hand to Keith’s ass. 

Lance POV 

“No oh no, stop! Take me instead, I’ll do whatever you want and you can do whatever you want with me, just… please… stop…” Lance cried.

Who cared about what would happen to him as long as Keith could escape what he went though. He was just the seventh wheel, the forgotten paladin. They should’ve just left him behind. Allura could pilot Blue. Keith had been captured because of him. This was the least Lance could do for him.

Lotor stopped.

“That is a tempting offer. Do you have anything else to give?” Lotor asked, pulling his hand away from Keith.

“I’ll, I’ll…”

Lance stood and wiped away his tears. He took a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes again as he spoke.

“ I’ll be the pet you want me to be. I’ll kiss your shoes, call you master, I’ll come when called and do whatever you want me to do. Just let Keith go…” Lance felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he attempted to appear strong. He let go of what little pride he had left and stared a Lotor, trembling.

“That sounds… delightful.” Lotor smirked. He clicked a button on his wrist, and the shackle of Lance’s ankle fell away.  
“Come here.”

Lance complied, walking to the foot of the bed, right in front of Lotor and Keith.

“Strip.”

Lance’s breathe hitched. Was he really gonna do this in front of Keith? He hesitated.

“I said,” Lotor started to reach down, “Strip.”

Lance prayed that Keith was too out of it to understand what was going on before pulling his bando-esque top off. He tossed it aside before undoing the clasp of the silky skirt, letting it fall to the ground. He stood in front of Lotor and Keith.

“You’re not finished yet.” Lotor grinned.

Lance trembled as he took of his last article of clothing; the white lace panties Lotor made him wear. He stood, fully exposed, feeling Lotor’s hungry gaze bear into him. He glanced at Keith’s face, to see if he was conscious enough to know what was going on. Lance prayed that he wasn't. But when Lance looked at him, He saw that Keith’s eyes were wide, full of surprise. Just then, his eyes rolled toward the back of his head and he went limp. 

“Keith!” Lance called, stepping towards him.

“Stop. Stay where you are.” Lotor commanded.

Lance stopped in his tracks.

Lotor pouted as he looked at Keith’s pale face.

“Well, that’s no fun. I think we should wake him up, so he can enjoy the show.”

Lotor raised his hand, and slapped Keith. When he didn’t wake, he slapped him again and again. Finally, Keith’s eyes snapped open. He looked around him in alarm before his eyes fell on Lance. Blotchy faced, naked Lance. Lance’s face began to turn red as he felt Keith gaping at him. This was going to be harder than Lance thought. 

“Ah, that’s better.”

Keith’s POV

Keith’s vision became less blurry and his ears rang. What happened? He looked around before seeing Lance, standing in front of him, trembling and crying. Keith’s eyes widened. Lance was standing in front of him… NAKED. What has he missed?

“Now be a good boy and get on your knees.” Lotor said.

Keith watched as Lance slowly knelt down before sitting back on his calves.

“Now, masturbate for me.” 

Keith’s heart pounded faster as he watched Lance close his eyes and slowly start to jerk himself off. He started out slow, but quickened the pace as he got more into it. He furrowed his brow, as if thinking hard. Lotor slid off of the bed and came up behind Lance. He knelt down behind him and hooked one arm under Lance’s armpit and twisted it so that he held the side of Lance’s head.

“What do you see?” Lotor whispered into Lance’s ear.

Lance hesitated slightly before speaking.

“Y-you. I’m imagining y-you touching me, y-your hands all over me.” Lance stuttered.

Lotor gripped Lance’s hair and pulled his head to one side.

“Don’t lie to me,” Lotor growled, “What are you really thinking?”

Keith’s heart began to beat faster and he felt a warmth grow in his lower abdomen. What was going on?

Lotor pulled Lance’s hair.

“Well? We’re waiting.”

Lance clenched his jaw and his mouth formed a tight line before he moaned

“-ith…” 

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Lotor teased.

“Keith.” Lance said louder, but it came out more as a breathy moan. 

“I’m thinking of Keith. His lips on mine, my hands in his hair, and the taste of his skin. I’m thinking about the feel of his skin against mine and how it would feel inside of him; the warmth. And the sounds, oh the sound he would make.” Lance said between gasps and moans as he stroked himself faster. Keith’s heart beat even faster and he felt himself becoming harder.

“Those wonderful, sweet sounds, and just how many sounds I would try to pull from those beautiful lips”

Keith’s heart pounded as images of what Lance was describing flashed in his head. Lance, over him. Lance, kissing him. Lance, touching him. Lance, inside of him. Keith’s face went scarlet and his dick became fully hard. This did not go unnoticed.

“Ah~ so Red also wants to make purples well.” Lotor hummed, “But you’re too late; he’s mine now.”

With that, he used his other hand to turn Lance’s head and kissed him. It was a hot and messy kiss, and all the while Lotor kept eye contact with Keith. Lance kept his eyes closed and moaned into the kiss. His hand moved faster and faster and it seemed like he was about to cum when-

“No more of that, we can’t have you finishing too early.” 

Lotor had grabbed Lance’s wrist, stopping him. Lance’s eyes flung open as he was brought out of his fantasy.

“I think it’s time to get more comfortable. Shall we?” Lotor said, gesturing towards the bed. Lance slowly got up and walked over to it. Keith watched as Lance stepped out of his field of vision and watched as Lotor approached him. 

“Oh dear, this isn’t good. Red won’t be able to see the show like this.”

Lotor undid Keith’s shackle. Keith tried to grab at Lotor, but his arms just flailed weakly towards him. Lotor chuckled as he turned Keith around and chained his arms up once more.

“Ah~ much better”

Lotor then proceed to take off his clothed and climb onto the bed behind Lance, coming up behind him. He snaked his hand up to grab Lance by the throat and whispered into his ear. Lance turned bright red, but nodded in compliance. Lance spat in his hand and got onto his knees. He twisted and brought the saliva coated hand to his ass. He rubbed at his hole before slipping a finger in. He gasped at the feeling. Lotor had been using toys on him recently, so he wasn’t as tight as his first night. Since then, Lotor hadn’t had sex with him, but did tease him with toys and oral. 

Lance slowly pumped his finger in and out of himself before slipping another finger in and stretching himself open. Keith watched in anticipation and horror. Part of him wanted to keep watching and wanted to see more, but the other part wanted to scream at Lance to stop. The first part of him one over and he watched with wide eyes as Lance added a third finger and moan as he curled them. 

“That’s enough.” Lotor said, “Now, come over here and sit.”

Lance crawled over to Lotor and sat in his lap.

“No,” Lotor said, grabbing his dick. “Sit.” He said sternly.

Lance shook as he sat up a little bit, lined himself up, and slowly begin to sit on Lotor’s cock. He moved down little by little, getting himself adjusted. Soon, all of Lotor was inside of him and he shivered at the feeling. Keith felt a bubble of anger rise in his chest, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why he was angry. He felt angry that Lotor was essentially raping Lance, but he also felt… jealous? Was he jealous that Lotor was doing these things to Lance and that he couldn’t do it himself? Half of him said yes and the other said no. Lance was miserable and in emotional pain, and half ofl Keith wanted to comfort him… and the other half of him wanted to fuck him. Shit, was he in love with Lance?

When he was fully adjusted, Lance sat still, waiting for Lotor to say or do something,

“Move.” Lotor commanded.

Lance reluctantly brought his ass up again before slowly moving back down, fucking himself on Lotor’s cock. He began to move faster, closing his eyes as he gripped Lotor’s legs. Lotor grabbed Lance’s hips and started to slam them down, forcing Lance to move faster. Lance let his head fall back onto Lotor’s shoulder, and moaned. He seemed to have entered his fantasy world again. Keith watched as Lotor scooped up Lance, picking him up by his thigh, and begin to pound into him. Suddenly, Lance moaned lowly, borderline on screaming.

“Keith!”

Keith felt the knot forming in his stomach. His dick ached and longed for attention. He couldn’t take it anymore and began to rub himself as best he could against the bed. Lance kept screaming Keith’s name as Lotor pounded into him. Keith felt the knot grow and grow until-

“Ah~!” Keith moaned, cumming on the sheets of the bed.

This, for sure, did not go unnoticed by Lotor.

“Oh my dear Red, I do believe that you have forgotten who your dear Blue belongs to. Let me show you.”

Lotor bit, hard, on Lance’s neck. He sucked at the spot, leaving a giant hickey. Lotor raised his smile at Keith as he wrapped his hand around Lance’s throat.

“I’m close, so close.” Lance moan.

Was if on cue, Lotor began to squeeze, strangling Lance. Lance clawed at the hand. Trying to pull it away. Keith watched as Lance came with a strangled moan before his arms fell at his sides. Lance’s whole body went limp as he fell unconscious. 

“Lance… Lance!” Keith called.

Lotor let Lance’s limp body fall off his dick and onto the bed. 

“Lance!” Keith cried. All of those feeling of want he felt before had fled his head and were now replaced with fear.

Lotor approached Keith.

“I know I made a deal to Blue that I would leave you alone but it appears that I have yet to cum.”

Lotor stood on the bed and grabbed the back of Keith’s head. He pulled at his hair. He grabbed his cock and brought it to Keith’s lips.

“Fuck o-” was all Keith was able to say before Lotor shoved his cock into Keith’s mouth.

Okay, that probably wasn’t the best time to open his mouth.

“Bite and I will make you regret it.” Lotor growled.

Lotor pulled his dick out of Keith’s mouth just a little before thrusting it back it. It took all of Keith’s control to not gag. 

“Ah~” Lotor sighed.

He pushed Keith’s head onto his dick before pulling it back. He forced Keith to deep throat him as he moved faster. All of a sudden, Lotor thrusted as far in as he could and came down Keith’s throat. When Lotor pulled his cock out of Keith’s mouth, he coughed and did his best not to vomit. He felt disgusting. 

“Now, one more order of business before I release you from your chains.”

Lotor went into the nightstand by his bed and pulled out a little bottle of pills.

“To make you weak, in more ways than one.” Lotor grinned.

Having learned his lesson, Keith clenched his jaw and kept his mouth shut.

Lotor pouted “Tsk tsk, we can’t have that now, can we?”

He then proceeded to grip at Keith’s jaw and squeeze it open. Try as he may, Lotor was just too strong. He felt like his jaw would break as Lotor squeezed the teeth apart. Once they were open big enough, He shoved his the pill as far back in Keith’s mouth as was possible, and quickly shut hit mouth, forcing him to swallow. Instantly, Keith felt tired and woozy. Lotor undid the shackles and Keith fell forward onto the bed.

“Now, all that’s left to do is get you cleaned up and get your wound treated.” Was the last thing Keith heard before blacking out.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update. I'm back in school full time now and i literally started and finished this chapter today, so sorry it's short, but its cute and awesome and pure

Keith woke abruptly. He was laying on something soft, and could feel a smooth surface under his finger tips. His head pounded and his leg throbbed. His tried to take in his surroundings, but his vision was blurry. Where was he? He tried to stand up, but ended up falling down. His legs felt like jelly; weak, wobbly, and unstable. All he could do was crawl, and even that took a lot of effort. As he crawled, he surmised that he was sitting on what felt to be a bed. He felt around him, and his hand fell onto something warm, soft, and furry. It felt like hair. Keith quickly pulled his hand back and squinted at the warm, hairy thing, trying to see what it was. He could see that it was brown, and was connected to something much bigger. He saw tan and then purple and his vision started to clear. He reached his hand out again to lightly touch the tan, feeling warmth.He could make out the shape of the thing now. It human. Or at least humanoid. As he touched to the thing, it moved slowly. Keith pulled back and inhaled sharply. He felt fear starting to bubble in his chest. He saw more movement, then saw two spots of brilliant blue.

“Lance?”

“Keith?”

Keith felt a rush of relief; he could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Lance!” Keith lunged forward. He missed Lance’s torso and instead ended up hugging Lance’s head.

“Mmhm!” Lance said.  
Keith pulled back to look him in the face. He frowned. Lance’s eyes were full of fear and sorrow. Keith looked at him in concern and curiosity.

“What’s wr-”

“Are you okay?!” Lance said, cutting him off.

“Yes I’m fine, why-” Keith’s eyes fell on a bruise on Lance’s neck. Then another. Then another. Then another. Keith looked back into Lance’s eyes, searching for answers when memories flooded his mind. 

Lotor. He was captured by Lotor. He had been tortured and beaten and violated, and Lance-

Keith’s eyes filled with tears and he remembered what Lance did; what Lotor made him do. He was crying. He was crying for Lance, whose face was dry. Lance looked away, ashamed.

“Lance, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Lance mumbled.

Keith moved Lance’s head, forcing him to look up at him.

“No, you’re not.” More tears fell down his face.

Lance sighed. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Why did you do that?”

Lance’s looked at keith, confused.

“Do what?”

“Sacrifice yourself to Lotor. Why did you let Lotor do that stuff to you?”

Lance pulled himself out of Keith’s hands and turned away from him, not meeting his eyes.

“I couldn’t stand seeing him touch you like that,” Lance shuddered, “Besides, I’m used to it by now.”

Keith grabbed at Lance’s shoulder and felt that he was trembling slightly.

“How do you think I felt when I watched him do that stuff to you?” Keith said sternly, gripping Lance’s shoulder.

“...How often?” Keith said, his voice going soft.

Lance shrugged.

“Once a day. At least. But we’ve only gone that far once or twice. Really, everything seems like a blur. Why do you even care?” Lance said, a sharp edge in his voice. Keith used the hand that was gripping Lance’s shoulder to spin him around, grabbing his face with his other hand. Keith’s heart exploded as he leaned forward and placed a sudden kiss on Lance’s lips. He pulled back and saw Lance was looking at him with wide eyes, stunned.

“God, you’re such and idiot. It’s because I love you.”

Lance’s eyes widened further.

“I don’t know what I felt before, but ever since you’ve been gone, I-I- I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just been… so hard. Everything seems so quiet with you gone. I missed you; I missed you a lot.” Keith said, holding Lance’s face in his hands, more tears run down Keith’s face. “And I realized, It hurt being without you. Like, when I looked at your empty chair at the table, my chest felt tight. Every time I walked past your room, my heart begged for you to come out, with that stupid, cute, smile on your face. But you never did. You never did and it hurt. So Lance, I love you. You are important, to all of us; to me. We’re a part of a team, and an important member.”

 

Lance just stared at him with wide eyes and keith blushed, pulling his hands back and holding them in his lap.

“I’m sorry, if i overstepped a boundary with that kiss. And I don’t even know if you like me like that, too,” Keith looked down, “This was a bad ide-”

Keith was suddenly caught off as Lance lunged forward, connecting his lips with Keith’s and knocking him over. Keith was initially shocked, but then melted into the kiss. It was soft, and filled Keith with a warm feeling. He ran his fingers through Lance’s short hair, reeling the softness beneath is finger tips. Everything felt right. Lance pulled away and Keith felt cold. They touched foreheads and both smiled.

“Good to know I’m loved.” Lance whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an escape attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooo I actually updated quickly, would you look at that wow I can’t believe it. That’s for sticking with me this far y’all. Btw, remember that other fic I was talking about in the notes a few chapters ago? Chapter 1 is finally out! It’s called kinky drugs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). And I already wrote out the whole fic, but I just need to type it up bc I wrote it in a notebook. It’s a SPICY bit of work. Anyway, y’all should go check it out.

Keith and Lance kissed again and again, as if each one was their last. Each one was warm and perfect. Keith felt his heart beat faster with every kiss. He didn’t open his eyes in fear that if he did that he would wake up and this would all turn out to be a dream. But this felt too real and Keith prayed that it was.

“Hey, are you okay? Is this okay” Lance asked, voice filled with concern. 

Keith hesitantly opened his eyes and found Lance looking at him with concern. Keith sighed, relieved. It was real. He was really with Lance and Lance was with him. Keith pulled Lance in for another kiss. He put his whole heart into this kiss, letting Lance know that he was really okay, that all felt right. He pulled back

“Yeah I’m okay.” Keith said, smiling up at Lance. 

Lance held Keith, a small but sweet gesture. Keith laid against his chest, listening to his heart and feeling his chest slowly rise and fall. He felt more calm then he had felt in a long time. Being here, with Lance, listening to his heart as Keith’s slowed to match the rhythm, soothed Keith. Sleep started to creep into the corners of Keith’s mind when he saw a chain on the ground as his eyes closed. Keith’s eyes flew open and he sat straight up. The reality of their situation sunk back into Keith. He was so happy he had forgotten, but now he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and he looked at Lance in alarm.

“We need to get out of here before Lotor comes back.” Keith whispered, fearing that if he spoke loudly, Lotor would appear. “Maybe, since there's two of us, we have a better chance to get out.”

Keith saw the color drain from Lance’s face. 

“No.” He said quietly.

“What?”

“I said no. Look, you don’t know him. He will find us, no matter how far we run. I’ve tried, there’s no escape.” Lance looked down and played with his skirt.

Keith looked behind him at the window, and saw a planet below them. He got an idea. He turned back towards Lance, and lifted his head so that he was staring straight into those pools of brilliant blue.

“Hey… it’s alright. I’m here now. I promise I’ll get you out, and you know I always keep a promise. Now, I have a plan, do you trust me?” He smiled warmly at Lance as Lance nodded. “Now come on, we better get a move on before Lotor comes back.”

Lance place a light of Keith cheek before he slid of the bed, standing up. Keith tried to do the same, but he fell, landing into Lance’s arm.

“Dude, are you okay?” Lance asked.

“I-I don’t know. My legs feel really… really weak.” Keith tried to stand on my own but his legs just wouldn’t support his weight. “Lotor made me take a pill and said that it would make me weak ‘in more ways than one’. I really hope I don’t find out what he means by that but, that would explain this.” Keith shook his leg.

“Then I’ll help support you. Did you see the escape pods when you tried to find me.” Lance threw one of Keith’s arms over his shoulder, supporting a portion of his weight. Keith to a hesitant step forward. He found with Lance’s help, he could walk. 

 

“Yeah, I know where they are. Come on, let’s go.”

They slowly made their way to the door, both of them fearing their loud heart beats would give them away. Lance reached out and touched the door panel. Nothing happened.

“Quiznak” Lance cursed.

“Wait, let me try.” Keith said, reaching towards it. The second his palm hit the panel, the door opened with a hiss.

“How did you do that?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. “Maybe it’s because I’m half Galra.”

Lance smiled at Keith, “That’s useful.”

They hobbled out of the room into a hallway.

“Which way?” Lance asked.

Keith gestures to their right, “That way.”

They heard the clang of the robot soldiers’ footsteps from their left.

“And let’s hurry.”

The two boys hurried as fast as they could, Keith whispering direction at every turn, but they couldn’t seem to get away from the metallic clang of the sentries. They would turn a corner and have to scurry to hide. The sentries seemed to be everywhere, it was a miracle that they got to the escape pod without being caught or seen. Lance gently set Keith down in the co-pilot seat before closing the door to the pod. 

“I hope you can fly this thing.” Keith huffed.

“Relax, I can fly anything.” Lance said, sitting down in front of the controls. His brow furrowed as he stared at the controls.

“Okay I think it’s… this.” Lance said, pushing a button.

The pod lurched forward before moving at a slow pace. Lance smiled at being able to start it.

“Can’t you hurry this thing up? They’ve probably noticed that someone is trying to steal an escape pod.” Keith urged.

“Okay, Okay, don’t rush me.” Lance said, pressing a few more buttons.

The pod started moving at a much faster pace now.

“There we go.”

The doors open and next thing they know, they’re in open space, flying away from that God awful Galra cruiser. As they get closer to the planet with no signs that the Galra have noticed their escape, the boys relax. That was, until the first laser blast.

“Damn it!” Keith yelled.

More lasers shot at them as Lance tried his best to avoid them. 

“Can’t this thing fly any faster?!” Keith shouted.

“I’m trying!” Lance shouted back.

They were so close, entering the atmosphere, when they were hit. Nothing that caused too much damage, but enough for Lance to lose control. Their descent was not… ideal. They spun out of control, both boys screaming at the top of their lungs. Keith noticed something about the city beneath them as they fell. Purple. Galra purple. Fear bubbled in his chest, joining the panic he was currently experiencing. 

“Lance, get us away from the city!” Keith screamed.

“I can’t! I can’t get this things under control!” Lance said desperately.

Keith grabbed at the co-pilot controls. He fought against them, trying to get them under his control. He managed to get things under control enough to steer them away from the city, but not enough to prevent them from crashing into a thick forest. Branches broke all around them and panels of the ship started to slowly be peeled off. They grazed by a tree trunk, ripping a hole in the side of the ship. Their descent was slowed by the vines and branches they ripped through and next thing they know they’re caught in an entanglement of leaves, vines, and branches. They dangled a good fifty feet above the forest floor.

“Okayokayokayokay we just need to stay calm. Caaaalm.” Lance muttered to himself, terrified.

Keith turned to look at Lance. “We can’t shake this thing around too much, we don’t know how stable it is.” 

Lance nodded before slowly unbuckling the safety harness and climbing out of his seat. He went over to Keith’s chair and unbuckled him before picking him up, bridal style. 

“There.” Keith pointed. To the right of them was the hole that the tree trunk gouged out of the wind of the pod. Outside they saw what looked like a very sturdy branch that can very close to the ship.

“Oh man, this is gonna be hard.” Lance said.

The branch was close enough so that he could step onto it, but far enough for it to be a wide step. Lance set Keith down.

“Get on my back.” Lance said, crouching down.

“What?”

“Come on, we’re gonna do this Yoda style.” 

Keith sighed before crawling onto Lance’s back. Lance stood up.

“Hold on.” He said, looking over his shoulder to see a disgruntled Keith. Lance carefully walked over to the hole, testing the sturdiness of the pod with every step. 

“On the count of three.”

Keith nodded.

“1.”

“2.”

Keith too a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

“3!” Lance lunged forward, landing safely on the branch. Not a moment later, the boys heard creaking and groaning and turned to see as the pod fell to the forest floor. 

“Oh man, that was close.” Lance whispered.

They stood staring at the wreckage when they heard the whine of machinery and saw purple light.

“We have to hide.” Keith whispered to Lance. Lance nodded before carefully shuffling towards the trunk of the tree. There was a hole in the side of the trunk. Like a doorway. Lance looked down it and saw stairs.

“Dude, I think something lives here.” Lance noticed a layer of dust on the stairs, “Or, lived here.”

“Whatever it is, we have to get moving.” Keith said, anxiously looking behind them. The sounds were getting closer.

“Up or down?” Lance asked.

“Up, we need to get away from the wreckage as soon as possible.” 

Lance nodded and began to climb the wooden stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance have escaped, but what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Good news, this is a long chapter. Also, I always get really happy when you guys comment! so if you want to show your appreciation or point out a spell or grammatical error, feel free!

The wooden stairs seemed to go on forever. There appeared to be no end in sight as Lance climbed farther and farther. The stairwell was lit by light filtering from different doors on different levels, but nothing seemed to be the top. Keith weighed heavily on Lance’s back the higher he climbed.

“Okay, that’s it, I can’t carry you anymore.” Lance said, gently setting Keith down. “I’ll help prop you up, but I can’t be Luke Skywalker anymore.” 

Lance held Keith’s arm across his shoulders and used his other hand to grip at Keith’s torso, propping him up. And so, Lance and Keith continued their climb, side-by-side. The dust on the stairs was so thick it muffled their footsteps, hiding their escape. They heard machinery through the wood as the Galra got closer, and they climbed faster. Anxiety bubbling in their chests. Finally, Lance spotted a door that appeared to be the last one and he urged Keith to move faster as he sped towards it. Just as they reached the doorway, Keith heard something that made his blood turn cold.

“Check the tree. The natives were known for using the trees for travel.”

He heard clanging metal echo within the trunk as he and Lance rushed on to the branch outside the tree. He saw that the branch touched another branch and saw a doorway in the trunk of the adjacent tree. They did their best to run across the branches to get to the next tree. Inside, they found another stairwell. They began to climb again, going up and from tree to tree until they were a good ways away from the crash site. They reached a tree with a particular thick trunk and started their descent. When they reached the bottom, they found what they assumed to be a native. They had blue skin and appeared quite human, except for their horns and gazelle-esque faces. They appeared startled when they saw the two weary and beaten up boys. It was then when Keith decided to pass out.

——————

“How you found them?” A voice asked. It was soothing, but there was a hint of ice and magic in it.

“No, my Prince, but they we have the sentries combing the forest. We believe they escaped through the trees.” Another voice, more gruff, responded.

There was a pause of silence. 

“Call off the search, with no pressure to stay hidden, they will come out and attempt to escape the planet. Send the sentries to the hangars. Put only a few guards on duty, but when they come, ambush them. But do not kill them.” The soothingly cold voice hummed.

“Don’t kill them…. but my Prince, they are Paladins of Voltron, keep them alive and they’ll just escape again and maybe even make it back to Voltron. We can’t risk it.”

The first voice began to become more agitated, still soothing, but also sounding like a low growl.

“Are you in charge, General Ugak? No. I have a plan for them, and they will not escape. I will be more careful this time. Besides, the Red Paladin is weak, thanks to some precautions I took. No, execute my orders. To the letter. And no more.”

There was another pause of silence before the second voice spoke once more.

“Vrepit Sa, my Prince.”

“You are dismissed.”

—————-

Keith woke with a start, nearly hitting Lance in the head with his own.

“Careful!” Lance said.

Keith panted heavily, eyes wide. He felt sweat drip down his face. What was that? What did he just dream about? But it didn’t feel like a dream, no not at all. Keith whipped his head to face Keith.

“Did you hear that?” Keith asked.

Lance looked at him confused.

“Hear what?”

Keith turned his head, facing forward. He looked down at his lap. He saw that he was covered in a blanket. He then looked around and saw where he was. It looked like a small, wooden hut. He lauded on a soft bed, and lance sat on a stool to the left of him, face full of concern. 

Keith looked at him, puzzled.

“Where are we?”

Just then, the blue gazelle looking alien came into the hut.

“Oh good, he’s awake.” She said.

She walked towards the bed and picked up a wet rag that had fallen off of Keith’s forehead.

“I am Bala. Your friend told me everything. About your run from the Galra. You gave us both quite a scare when you fell unconscious.” She chuckled.

“Where am I?” Keith asked 

Lance answered that.

“Bala’s village. They’re on the run from the Galra as well.”

Bala nodded solemnly.

“We lived in the city when we saw the first ship. Luckily, we heard about the Galra’s conquest and had already prepared escape plans in case of an invasion. But that did not stop a great many of us from dying. We managed to get those of us that survived out of the city, so the Galra were not able to take any of us prisoner.”

“Yeah, and we’re on the run too, just like the Ellezag.” Lance said, pointing out the window. Keith saw a bustle of aliens, with varying shades of blue skin, and different shaped horns.

“At first I was scared, but then when your friend told us that you were Paladins of Voltron. And we are friends of any who fight against the Galra.” Bala nodded.

“And so are we.” Lance said before turning to face Keith, “Now, we need to think of a way to get off this planet and back to Voltron.”

Keith nodded. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two be, I will be outside if anyone needs me.” Bala said, “But first, you will need a weapon if you are to face the Galra.” She went to a cupboard and pulled out a dagger. She handed it to Lance. And With that, she exited the hut.

 

Lance turned back to Keith and gave him the dagger.

“I came up with a plan while you were asleep.” Lance said. “They have a few speeders they stole from the Galra. They are willing to give up one for us in promise that we bring Voltron here to liberate them from the Galra.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Keith shrugged.

“Yeah. So, we use the speeders to get to the main city, sneak into the hanger and steal a ship. Then fly as far away from this planet as possible.” Lance said, using his hand to imitate a ship taking off.

“No!” Keith said.

“No?” Lance asked, sounding puzzled.

“They’ll be waiting for us their, to ambush us.”

“How do you know?”

Keith shook his head.

“I had a weird dream. I think I heard a conversation between Lotor and one of the Generals. I think his name was Ugak. He said ‘stop the search and have the guards wait at the hangers.’ So we can’t go there.”

“So then, what do you suggest we do?” Lance asked.

Keith thought for a moment.

“The communication center.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“The communication center,” Keith said, louder. “If we can get a message out, a distress call, to The Castleship, then they come to us. That way, we can avoid going to the hangars.”

Lance nodded.

“That sounds.. like it could actually work.”

“But we should do it ASAP, before all the sentries get back to the city.” Keith pulled the blankets off him and got up off the bed. He found that he had enough to stand up and walk again.

“When can we use speeders?”

“Now, it’s all ready for us.”

“Good, let’s go.”

The boys walked out of the hut and thanked Bala for all of her help. Keith followed Lance to a clearing, where the speeders were. Lance got on the one to the far right. He patted the seat behind him.

“Get on.”

Keith sat on the seat behind him. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist.

“Hold on, I hear these things can really move.”

With that, Lance sped out out of the clearing, nearly hitting a tree.

“Woah!”

It took them around 20 minutes to reach the edge of the forest. They hid the speeder under some brush, hoping that the Ellezag would find it later.

“There.” Keith pointed. In front of them was the communications center.

“Man this feels to easy.” Lance whined.

“That’s because we aren’t at the hard part yet.” Keith whispered.

They snuck past the guard at the main gate, and slowly made there way farther and farther into the compound.

“Okay, I think it’s behind this door.” Lance whispered.

Keith put his hand on the handprint to open the door. As the door opened they were immediately confronted with a sentry. Keith instinctively pulled out the dagger and slashed at its neck, decapitating the robot. Lance picked up its gun.

“I’ll keep watch while you send out the message.” Lance said, standing in the doorway.

Keith walked up the the control panel and got to work. He had to find the frequency that the Castle ship uses, encode it so that the Galra don’t understand it, write the message, then try to send it without the Galra noticing. He finished writing the message and was about to send it, when he heard Lance whisper to him.

“Hurry up, I can hear the sentries coming.”

Keith typed even faster, trying to find a way to send it. God he wished he had Pidge’s power of technology right now. 

“We need to get out of here, NOW.” Lance said.

“Fuck it.” Keith sent the message.

The Galra were bound to notice, but at least it was out there. Even if they did get captured again, at least they would know where they are.

“Okay let’s go!” Keith said, running to the door.

They ran down the hallway and made it around the corner before the sentries could see them. They hurried down corridor to corridor, trying to find another exit. Finally, they made their way back outside.

“To the forest, now.” Keith said.

Just then, a swarm of sentries appeared from another building.

“RUN!” Lance yelled. The two boys sprinted towards the forest edge as blaster fire shot all around them. Lance turned around a few time, shooting at the sentries over his shoulder.  
He managed to take out a few, but more seemed to appear. They ran, their lungs burning. They almost made it to the forest edge. They could almost see where they had hiddened the hoverbikes. They almost missed all of the gun shots. Almost. 

It all happened so fast. Lance turned to shoot at the sentries, but his gun was shot out of his hand. All Keith heard was a yell and a thud, as Lance’s body fell to the ground. Keith nearly fell down as he stopped and turned around. There was a big blast burn on Lance’s shoulder. Lance laid there, unmoving. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled as they were surrounded by sentries. They grabbed at him, but he fought back. He had to get to Lance. He fell over Lance, trying to fight the sentries away. He yelled as the sentries pulled him off of Lance’s body. Keith watched with tears in his eyes as he watched the sentries pick up and carry Lance’s limp body away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets mind swished

Keith held Lance, begging him to wake up. The sentries and Galra soldiers had thrown them into a prison cell and told them to wait. Wait for what, they have yet to find out. Keith hoped that they wouldn’t have to find out. Lance’s sleeping face looked calm, oblivious to the chaos around him. He was breathing, which was good, and the Galra had put some sort of salve on the burn. Something about Lotor wanting them to be in their best health… mostly. Keith rocked Lance back and forth, pleading for him to wake up. 

“Lance, please…” Keith said, tears in his eyes.

He sat there with Lance, for what felt like hours. At one point, he started singing to Lance. Well, it was more like humming. It was tune to a lullaby that was sung to him long ago. But soon his own lullaby began to put him to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a moan. Keith’s eyes flew open.

“Lance!”

“What happened?” Lance groaned.

He tried to sit up but winced in pain.

“We sent a message out to The Castle, and when we tried to escape, you were shot. We both got captured,” Keith said laying Lance’s head in his lap.

“We just can’t seem to catch a break, can we?” Lance huffed, trying to joke around.

Keith smiled at him. 

“Yeah.”

Just then, the cell door opened and Keith tensed up as the light from the outside of the cell blinded him. In the center of the doorway stood a single silhouette. Keith didn’t need to see the face to know who it was,

“Lotor…” Keith growled. He held Lance tighter in his arms.

“Ah, so you still have a little fight in you. But no matter, soon you will obey my every command,” Lotor smirked, walking up to Keith. He was holding what looked like a crown in his hands.

Keith stared daggers at him, “I will never submit to y-” Keith was cut off when the crown touched his head and he went limp.

“Keith…? Keith!” Lance said, ignoring the pain as he sat up and shook Keith.

“He can’t hear you.”

Lance jumped back. Lotor’s mouth was right next to his ear. Lance turned around to face him.

“What did you do to him?!”

Lotor smiled, “Wait and see.”

Lance waited, his heart pounding as Keith remained unmoving. Another minute went by before Keith’s head slowly rose to look Lotor in the face.

“Oh thank God, Keith! Are you-” Lance stopped Keith’s beautiful purple grey eyes had been replaced with yellow. He didn’t have pupils anymore; his eyes were completely yellow.

“Keith…?” Lance asked, scared.

Lotor beckoned Keith with one finger, “Come here.”

With no hesitation, Keith stood up, pushing Lance aside, and walked over to Lotor. Lotor wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer.

“You see, Blue. I had all the fun I’ve wanted with you, and I knew the Red Paladin had an iron will, so I figured he need some…” Lotor played with Keith’s hair, brushing it out of his face. “Persuasion.”

With that, Lotor leaned in for a kiss.

“STOP! I thought we had a deal! You wouldn’t touch Keith!” Lance yelled, standing up, only to fall back down in pain.

Lotor chuckled, “Yes, we had a deal. You’re right. But, he just looks so delicious.”

Lotor tilted Keith’s face upwards and kissed him, slow but hungry. When Lotor pulled back, Keith was smiling. 

“Lance…”

“Oh. Isn’t that cute, he thinks I’m you,” Lotor said before pushing some buttons. “And now, He thinks you’re me.”

Keith turned to look at Lance and growled. 

“Keith…?” Lance said, taking a step closer.

“Get away from us!” Keith snarled, moving protectively in front of Lotor.

Lotor laughed. “My my, isn’t thing going to be fun.” He looked down at Keith. “Follow me.”

Keith nodded and did as he was told. As he was about to leave the cell, Keith looked back at Lance, his expression full of hate. He growled once more before following Lotor out of the cell. Lance felt empty as he watched Keith walk away. Tears started to form in his eyes as the cell doors closed. Once they were completely closed, Lance fell apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance escapes and.... read the rest to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the long wait! School is a bitch. I hope you like and cry over this chapter bc, oh boy, It's a sad one. And remember, I love it when you guys comment! Not gonna lie the more people that say 'please update!' motivates me more to finish the next chapter.

Keith walked along side Lotor, following like a puppy following it’s master. Lotor smiled, he got what he wanted. A paladin as his own personal pet. Now it was time to have some fun. He lead Keith down a long hallway before stopping in front of a door. He turned to face Keith and relished in the look Keith gave him, like a dog waiting to receive an order.

“You are to enter this room, and choose a weapon of your choice,” Lotor opened the door to reveal an armory. “Then, I have an important task for you to complete. Then you will be rewarded greatly.”

Keith nodded before walking past Lotor and into the room, determination in his eyes.

__________

Lance was a mess. He tried to stay calm, but no matter how many breathing exercises he did, he still trembled. Keith abandoned him and was gone. Keith hated him and was gone. Keith was gone. Lance worried what would happen to him. What was Lotor to do? Would he have to endure the thing Lance had to endure? God, he hoped not. Lance laid down, back to the door, and tried to get some sleep and try build up strength for whatever he had to face tomorrow. He prayed that Allura and the others would get their message and come to get them before anything major happened.

“Please, please be here soon,” he whispered.

He was exhausted from all of the crying and running and everything that had happened, so he quickly fell asleep.

__________________

Lance awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. He looked over his shoulder to see a sentry place a plate of food goo on the ground. Lance noticed that it was only the sole sentry; there were no other guards. Lance saw this as his chance. Using all of his strength, He jumped and and towards the sentry. He wrestles to gun from it’s grip and shot it twice in the chest. Then one in the head for good measure. He was starving, so grabbed a handful if the goo and ate it as he used the sentry’s arm to open the door. He grabbed the plate and downed the rest of it as he ran from the cell. Someone was bound to have heard his little fight, so he needed to get as far from the cell as possible. He ran, occasionally hiding from groups of sentries patrolling the hallways. Once he got what he thought was far enough away, he ducked behind a pillar to catch his breath and plan out what to do next. He needed to get Keith then get out of there. Lance stopped. Keith… keith currently hated him and was Lotor’s pet. There was no way he was gonna get Keith out of here. His best choice was to get to the team and all come back for Keith. Lance took in a deep breath. He hadn’t noticed that he had stopped breathing. Lance clenched his jaw. As much as he didn’t want to, he needed to leave Keith behind. 

Lance stood up and continued to where he thought the hangar was. As he turned a corner, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was but when he looked there was nothing. He continued on. When he finally reached the hangar, he found that it was surprisingly empty. He crept over to the closest ship and started to climb into it. He opened to door to the ship when he heard the sharp sound of someone running on a metal floor and turned to see a blur of black and purple jump at him and knock him into the ship. His head hit the floor of the ship with a shape thunk and pain seemed to shoot down his spine. His vision was slightly blurry, but could feel that someone was sitting on him; one knee pinning his left hand to the ground and a hand pinned his right hand above his head. He looked up and saw black hair, pale skin, and sharp greyish-purple eye. Lance’s blood ran cold.

“Keith…?”

That’s when Lance noticed what Keith was holding. Raised above his head was a silver knife. Lance began to squirm.

“Keith, buddy, it’s me! Lance! Come on, please you have to remember!” Lance begged.

Keith brough the knife down and held it against Lance’s throat. 

“I won’t listen to your lie, Lotor,” Keith growled. 

He raised the knife again, but looked away. His arm remained suspended, refusing to bring the knife down. 

“Look at me,” Lance commanded. “If you’re going to kill me, then LOOK AT ME.”

The Keith kept looking away, and slowly brought down the knife. His arm trembled, like it was fighting against itself. The crown controlling him seemed stuck to his head, but was now flashing, light hurting Lance’s eyes in the dim spacecraft. Lance managed to wiggle his arm out from underneath Keith’s knee and grabbed his face, firing Keith to look at him.

Keith’s eyes looked distant, like he was looking past Lance.  
“Hey, I’m right here. Look at me,” Lance said, pulling Keith’s head down a bit more. God, he hoped this would work. 

The lights of the crown stopped flashing and Keith’s gaze seemed to return to him, but he still had a hostile look in his eyes. He raised the knife. Lance panicked. Plan A failed, now he just hoped Plan B would work. As Keith brought down the knife, Lance pulled his head down more and lifted his own head off the ground. He lips smashed into Keith’s, who seemed to freeze. Lance pressed harder. To his relief, Keith kissed back. Keith closed his eyes and brought his free hand to caress Lance’s cheek. The lights on the crown flickered, then went out and the crown fell off Keith’s head. Keith pulled back and looked at Lance. Lance smiled at him. Then Lance felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to his left to see the knife, embedded in his shoulder. 

“Lance! What happened? What’s going on?!” Keith noticed the knife.

“Did… did I do that….?” He said in a soft voice.

Lance tried to smile at Keith, “Yeah, but it’s all Lotor’s fault. H-he brainwashed you.”

The pain in Lance’s shoulder was growing, and Lance did his best the bite back and screams. 

“Now, can you off me, bud?” Lance said, not being able to cover the pain in his voice.

Keith looked down and saw that he was indeed sitting on Lance’s stomach. He blushed a bit.

“Oh, sorry,” he said.

Keith got off of Lance then reached out to grab the knife.

“What are you doing?!” Lance said.

Keith looked at him, “Get the knife out of you!”

“Don’t do that,” Lance groaned. “That’s a big medical no-no. Take the knife out and I’ll bleed out.”

Keith pulled his hand back, “Oh”

Lance could see that Keith was trembling unsure of what to do.

“We need to get out of here,” Lance heard him mutter.  
Keith turned towards Lance, “Can you stand?”

Lance nodded, “I think so.”

Lance slowly sat up, grunted, then got to his feet; with a little help from Keith. Keith sat down in the pilot’s seat and started up the ship and Lance sat down in the co-pilot’s seat.

“What’s the plan?” Lance groaned. He held his shoulder, as if that would make the pain decrease. He was sweating, the pain swelling up and coming in waves.

Keith pressed button after button, powering up the ship, “We sent a message to the Castle. They should be on their way,” Keith took a deep breath and grabbed at the controls. “Let’s go meet them,” Keith pushed forward, making the ship shoot out of it’s stall and out of the hangar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers

Not even a second after the couple left the hangar, other fighters came shooting out as well.

Keith looked at the monitor, “What’s going on?”

Lance shrugged then winced in pain. 

Keith looked at Lance, worried. “Take it easy.”

Lance nodded. 

Just then alarms blared and they saw a blur of blue fly past them. 

“Is that….” Lance trailed off.

“Yep.” Keith maneuvered the away from the Blue Lion.

“What are you doing!?” Lance shrieked, “That’s our ride out of here!”

“Not if they think we are just another Galra fighter,” Keith grunted

Once Keith judged that they were a good ways away from the battle, he got up from the pilot’s seat and moved over to the communications controls. He started to play with it, trying to adjust the frequency. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked.

“Adjusting the frequency so we can communicate with the Castle. Now shhhh!” Keith pressed a finger to his lips and shushed Lance.

Lance waited, slowly getting more and more anxious. Sooner or later, either the Galra or their friends will notices a Galra fighter keeping away from the battle. Lance’s face turned pale. His stomach felt as if it was filled with stones as he came onto another realization. How long would it take Lotor to notice that his ‘have-Keith-kill-Lance’ failed? What will he do knowing that they had escaped yet again? Did he know they took a fighter? Lance took some deep breaths. He had to calm down. Even if he did notice, they were so close to getting home. Too close for Lotor to stop them. 

“A-ha!” Keith exclaimed, pulling Lance out of his head.

“What?” Lance asked.

Keith looked at Lance, face filled with excitement, “I got it!” 

They both sat in silence and listened to the dearly missed sound of Allura shouting orders. This silence was short lived, and Keith quickly got back on task. He clicked a few buttons and a screen appeared. Lance almost cried. He could see the faces of Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran. The all looked surprised.

Keith got straight to the point, “Guys, we’re in a Galra fighter. The one staying away from the battle. It was be greatly appreciated if you guys could pick us up. Or not shoot us as we fly to the castle.”

Allura’s screen shook, “I’m a little busy,” She grunted. “Coran, lower the particle barrier by the hangar long enough for Keith and Lance to enter.”

“Will do, Princess!” Coran said, pressing several buttons. He looked back up at Keith and Lance, “Ready when you are.”

Keith nodded and headed back to the pilot’s seat. He turned the ship around, and flew as fast as he could, back to the battle. Just as they were getting close, a stray laser blast hit their ship, sending them spiraling into the hangar. The particle barrier closed up behind them as the sound of metal scraping against metal filled Lance’s ears. There was a lurch, then a stop. Lance didn’t wait to catch his breath or see if it was safe to exit. He ran out of the ship, crying. He was back. He was home. He was away from Lotor. He was safe. He tripped and fell to the ground, the knife coming out of his shoulder. He stayed there, gripping his shoulder and crying. Keith rushed out a few seconds after him. He saw Lance laying on the ground.

“Lance!” Keith rushed over to Lance.

“I’m back, I’m okay, I’m home,” Lance kept mumbling.

“Okay, we need to get you to a cryopod, NOW,” Keith said, eyeing the blood that had started to pour from Lance’s wound. Keith took off the tattered purple shirt he wore and bunched it up, putting it over the wound. He grabbed Lance’s hand and guided it onto the lump of cloth. 

“Put pressure here.”

Lance stopped mumbling and whispered, “I’m so tired.”

Tears started to form in Keith’s eyes. “Well, stay awake. Lance, stay awake. Please.”

Keith picked Lance up, bridal style, and ran to the hangar door. Just as he was going to open it, It opened up to reveal Coran. He looked shocked.

“Coran, we need a cryopod, NOW,” KEith said, tears starting to flow down his face.

Coran nodded and he and Keith ran to the cryopods. 

“I’m tired, Keith. Really tired,” Lance mumbled.

“Lance please, stay awake,” Keith pleaded. “Stay awake for me, okay?”

Lance nodded, but closed his eyes.

“Lance… LANCE!” Keith sobbed. 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith sat on the ground in front of Lance’s cryopod. Coran insisted that he get in one too, but he wanted to wait for Lance, to make sure Lance was okay. The rest of the team had returned and all had given him hugs. Hunk cried a little bit. They asked him questions about what happened, and Keith just shook them off, telling them he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t know if he could ever tell anyone about this. Maybe the brainwashed thing, but nothing else. For his sake, but mostly for Lance’s. If Lance wants to share, then he will share alongside him. He looked up at Lance’s sleeping face. It looked so calm, so relaxed. Keith sighed. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” Keith looked at the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them close. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Keith closed his eyes and silent tears streamed down his face.

 

______________________________________________________________

Lance heard a hiss and felt as if he was falling, only to be caught. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Hunk.

“Hunk…?” Lance looked around. Pidge was looking at him, concerned and Keith sat against the cryopod, asleep. He was still wearing the Galra prison uniform minus the purple shirt. Memories started to flood into Lance’s mind. He looked back at Hunk, tears in his eyes

“Hunk..”

Lance buried his face into Hunk’s shoulder and started to sob. Hunk hugged him tight.

_______________________________________________________________

 

Lance sat silently in front of Keith’s cryopod. He would look up ever so often to check how much longer until Keith would be able to come out. 

“Why did you have to wait for me?” Lance mumbled, looking back at the ground in front of him. “You would’ve been out before me, then I wouldn’t have had to worry.”

After he exhausted most of his tears, leaving Hunk’s shoulder soaking wet, Keith had woken up. When he tried to get up, he winced and grabbed at his side. Turns out he had broken a rib in the crash. So before he and Lance had the chance at a proper conversation, he was whisked into a cryopod. Why did he wait? He was hurt, and he most likely knew it, so why? Lance sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. He wasn’t upset that he had to wait for Keith; he was upset that Keith didn’t take care of himself. After keith was put into a pod, the group started to ask Lance questions he wasn’t okay with answering. He knew they did it out of love, but he wasn’t ready to tell anyone about the abuse he went through. Maybe Keith. Maybe he would tell Keith. Keith already knew a portion of it, so if he had to go to anyone, he would go to Keith first. At least he had kept Lotor from abusing Keith like how he abused him. Lance felt himself start to drift off when he heard a beep and a hiss. He quickly stood up catching Keith before he hit the ground. Keith’s eyes fluttered open, slow and groggy. He looked up at Lance quizzically. 

“Lance…?”

Lance smiled, picking Keith up a little more, getting him to stand on his feet.

“Yeah, it’s me bud.”

Everyone else was asleep, so Lance was the only one there to greet Keith.

“Lance, I-” Tears started to flow down Keith’s cheeks as he gripped at Lance’s arms.

Lance pulled Keith in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Keith’s smaller body.

“It’s okay Keith, It’s okay…” Lance hummed softly.

Keith cried into Lance’s chest as Lance hummed a soft tune, something his mom would sing to him to calm him down when he was a kid.

They stood there for a long time, Keith crying while Lance stroked his hair and hummed a song. When Keith had finished crying, he pulled away from Lance.

“I’m tired,” Keith said.

“Me too.” 

They both headed to their rooms, but before Keith could enter his, he felt Lance grab his arm.

“Can…, can I sleep with you tonight? I’m scared to sleep alone.” Lance said. “I’m scared if I go to sleep by myself, I will wake up back in Lotor’s room, and this would’ve just been a dream.”

Keith held Lance’s hand, “Of course you can stay.” Keith smiled at Lance. “But let me change out of this suit first.” He was still wearing the cryopod suit.

Lance nodded and the door to Keith’s room closed and opened a few minutes later.

“Here,” Keith grabbed Lance by the hand and led him over to the bed. He laid on it and patted his chest. “Come here.”

Lance nodded and climbed into the bed, resting his head on Keith’s chest. Now it was Keith’s turn to hum and stroke Lance’s hair. He hummed a tune that seemed so familiar. The memory of the tune was a comforting one. He heard a woman’s voice singing it to him when he was very young. So he sung it now to Lance, trying to coax him into a peaceful sleep. Soon enough, the song had worked on both the singer and the listener and the two boys entered a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but wait! there's more! stay tuned ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been having nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here my dudes. Enjoy.

“Hello, Blue~”

Lance woke with a start, bolting upright. He breathed heavily as he felt his throat. He could still feel Lotor’s hand from the dream, but the sensation was quickly fading. His skin was cold and damp with sweat, his heart racing as he looked around the room, only to find himself, well, in his room. He wasn’t back on Lotor’s ship. He wasn’t back in Lotor’s bedroom. He was back in the castle, in his own bedroom. Yet the memories of Lotor still plagued him. Their first night back was the best sleep he had in a long time, but it was only for that night. Ever since then, Lance’s sleep was riddled with nightmares. He had considered going to Keith and staying with him, but didn’t want to wake him up. He was probably sleeping soundly right this minute. Just then, Lance heard the door to his room swish open. He looked up to see Keith, standing in the doorway.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, “I could hear you from my room.”

Lance grabbed at his throat. “Was I talking in my sleep?”

Keith stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him. “It was more like shouting, but yeah.” He gestured to the bed. “Can I sit down?”

Lance nodded.

Keith slowly sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Lance. Lance noticed in the dim light that Keith’s eyes were filled with worry.

“Did you have another nightmare?”

Lance sighed and nodded. “What did I say?” He asked.

“Something about Lotor, but mainly ‘Stop’ and ‘Help me’.” 

Lance sighed again.

Keith reached forward, but hesitated. “Can I touch you?” he asked. Lance nodded. He placed his hand on Lance’s, “You said they had stopped.”

Lance looked away from Keith and looked down. “I didn’t want to worry you anymore,” Lance said, keeping his gaze low.

Keith sighed and shook his head, “You just made me more worried, knowing now that they’re still happening.” 

Lance’s eyes started to water and tears started to fall. He looked back up at Keith, trying to keep it together.

“I’m just so… lost. I don’t know what to do,” Lance said, more tears now streaming down his face.

Keith leaned forward and embraced Lance. Lance couldn’t hold back the tears as they flowed, getting Keith shirt wet. Lance sobbed into Keith’s shoulder as Keith rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. Soon enough, Lance had cried himself to sleep. Keith gently laid Lance down on the bed and laid next to him. He watched the slow rise and fall of Lance’s chest and hoped that he would be alright for the night. Keith pulled Lance close and held him in his arms. He wished he could prevent Lotor from hurting Lance in his nightmares, but he couldn't. Lance had to deal with that Lotor on his own. As for the Lotor in real life… Keith is going to make sure he dies, slow and painful.

Lance’s face was calm, an expression of relief on his face. Keith hoped he was having pleasant dreams, or no dreams at all. Anything except for dreams about Lotor. Keith felt his eyelids getting heavy, and sleep soon overcame him.

_______________

Lance opened his eyes to the color purple. He immediately shut them and turned over on the bed, praying for sleep to overtake him. He wanted to escape; to be anywhere but here. He felt an arm reach around his waist. Lance’s heart beat faster. The arm pulled Lance backwards, until his back was flush with the body of someone behind him. He heard the person take in a deep breath, as if taking in Lance’s sent. He shuddered as the person breathed a little hum onto his neck. He felt the person behind him rise and lean over him, and he froze as he felt the tickle of long hair against his cheek. Lance kept himself behind the darkness of his eyelids, but opened them the minute he heard the voice of the person behind him.

“You can’t escape me.”

Lance’s head whipped around to see the body of Lotor over him. Lotor pushed Lance on his back and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. With his free hand, Lotor caressed Lance’s cheek. He wiped away a tear Lance hadn't realized had fallen.

“My precious pet is sad, what a shame. But I think I know what will make him feel better,” Lotor hummed.

He leaned down and kissed Lance, who kissed him back. 

‘What am I doing???’ Lance asked himself.

Fear made his heart pound, but Lance could not control his movements. When Lotor pulled back from the kiss, Lance found that he could control his speech.

“Get away from me!” He yelled.

Lotor slapped him, “You will NOT speak to your master that way.”

In response, Lance just yelled again, “Help!”

Just then, he heard banging on the door.

“Lance!”

Lance looked at the door. “Keith! Help me!” He shouted.

Lotor looked back at Lance, his face full of anger. He let go of Lance’s hands and began to strangle him.

“If I can’t have you, then no one will,” He snarled. 

“I don’t belong to… anybody,” Lance gasped, his hands grabbing at Lotor’s, trying to pry his hand off of his neck. Lance pulled back his arm, ready to throw a punch.

“Lance! Lance wake up!” he heard Keith yell.

Just then, Lance’s eyes flew up to see a dark room. His arm jerked forward and he felt his fist meant for Lotor collide with something else. It connected with a crack. Lance looked around frantically before realizing he was in his room in the castle ship. He heard a groan and turned to see what he had punched. More like WHO he had punched. 

“Oh my god Keith, I’m so sorry!” Lance said, reaching towards Keith.

Keith gripped at his nose and waved Lance away, “It’s fine, my nose doesn’t feel broken so I’m good.” 

Lance looked down at his hands. Now he was moving in his sleep?

“Lance,” Keith said, bringing Lance out of his head. “You had another nightmare. What happened? Are you okay?”

Lance sighed, “Not really.”

Keith looked at him, his eyes full of concern, “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Lance nodded before taking in a deep breath, “Okay, yeah, maybe that’ll help. And I feel like I’m kinda ready.”

Lance went on to tell Keith about the dream, which turned into crying and telling Keith all about what happened on the ship.

“...then there was what you saw. I hate him, Keith! I hate him!” Lance finished, crying into Keith’s shoulder again.

“Me too… I hate him too. And I’m glad you told me,” Keith said, rubbing Lance’s back.

Lance pulled back to face Keith, using his sleeve to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. 

“At least he didn’t do much with you. Now that was a decision that I don’t regret,” Lance sniffled. He hiccuped, which was so cute that Keith had to give a little laugh. But after that, he got serious.

“That’s not entirely true…” Keith said looking down.

Lance’s eyes widened, “What do you mean…?”

Keith told him what Lotor had done after Lance had fallen unconscious. Lance’s face filled with fury as well as pain.

“So all I did, was for nothing?!” Lance shouted, tears falling down his face once more.

Keith shushed him, not wanting the others to hear, “Shhhh, that’s not true. You prevent him from going all the way with me. You prevented him from doing more than he did.” 

“I…,” Lance wiped away the tears and sniffled, “I guess that’s true…”

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s cheek, “Hey, everything’s okay. We got away. We’re safe back on the castle ship. And I will make sure that pathetic excuse for a prince never gets near you again.”

Lance nodded, “Thank you, Keith,” He smiled, “I actually feel a little bit better.”

Keith smiled, “That’s good.”

Suddenly, Lance grabbed Keith’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and over in a few seconds.

“I needed that,” Lance sighed.

Keith placed his hands on Lance’s hands, guiding them to wrap around his hips.

“I think I needed that too,” Keith smiled.

Lance leaned forward again and gently placed another kiss on Keith’s lips. This one was slow, but became more intense as the two boys became more needy. Lance’s hand started to slip up under Keith’s shirt when Keith pulled back, out of the kiss.

“Lance, are you sure about this?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded, “I love you, Keith. And I want to replace the feeling of him with you and your love versus him and his lust. It’s okay if you don’t want to, but if it’s okay with you, please let me have this.”

“It’s okay,” Keith whispered, “I want this too.”

With that, Lance gently pushed Keith backwards onto the bed before getting on top of him and kissing him again. His hand slipped underneath the hem of Keith’s shirt and gently caressed his skin as Lance’s hand reached up to Keith’s chest. Lance’s fingertips lightly brushed against Keith’s nipple, causing a shiver to run down his back. Lance start to play with it, causing Keith to lightly moan into the kiss. Lance broke away just long enough to slip Keith’s shirt off over his head, followed by his own shirt. Lance moved from Keith’s mouth, to his neck, where he kissed and bit it all over, but he was careful not to leave a mark where others could see. 

“Lance..,” Keith said, his voice breathy with an edge of impatience. His hips bucked up slightly, grinding himself against Lance’s crotch, making Lance shiver.

“I know, I know,” Lance muttered against the base of his neck. He moved lower, his face now hovering Keith’s crotch. He looked up at Keith to watch his reaction as he started to rub against Keith’s growing bulge. Lance was rewarded with a moan as Keith’s face got redder. Lance smiled up at him before slowly pulling the front of Keith’s pants down. Soon enough, Keith’s bulge was uncovered to reveal a semi-hard dick. Lance rubbed at it, coaxing it to get harder and bigger, as he kept watching Keith’s face. He started off slow, teasing Keith.

“Lance, don’t-“ he stopped as his breath hitched, “Don’t tease me like that.”

Lance gave an exasperated sigh, “Fine.”

He smiled mischievously up a Keith before suddenly taking Keith into his mouth. This threw Keith off and he instinctively bucked into Lance’s mouth. Lance gagged and gave Keith a muffled “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Keith muttered.

Lance started off slowly again, and it took all of Keith’s will power not to buck, but he needed more. Keith gave Lance a whiney moan to try to get the message across. ‘Message received,’ Lance thought before speeding up. He bobbed his head, occasionally stopping to lick the tip and rubbing at the slit with his tongue. Keith was on the very edge. His hands gripped at the sheets and he began to usher a warning to Lance.

“Lance, I’m-“

Suddenly Lance stopped, pulling Keith out of his mouth with a pop.

“Not yet, we haven’t gotten to the fun part,” Lance said.

Lance then slid of the bed to take off his pants, leaving himself entirely naked. He reached down and grabbed something from a drawer under his bed before getting back on the bed. 

“Here,” he said, handing Keith a condom.

He opened the bottle and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers. As he reached down, he paused. Was he ready for this? 

This pause did not go unnoticed by Keith.

“Hey, are you all right? Are you okay with this?” Keith asked, worried.

Lance took a deep breathe. “Yes. I need to do this. I want to do this.”

He reached down and started to finger himself open. He fought back the images of Lotor and instead focused on Keith, who laid in front of him. Lotor was gone. Keith is here. 

Once Lance decided he was stretched enough, he straddled Keith’s hips, lifting himself up. He lined himself up and took a deep breathe. Keith. Not Lotor. Keith. He slowly lowered himself down onto Keith, going only so far, then stopping to adjust. 

Lance winced in pain as he did so, so Keith sat up and placed a hand on Lance’s face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.

Lance nodded, “I just have to get used to it.”

Lance moved down more, going just as slow until Keith was fully inside him. He panted as Keith kissed his neck. 

“If you every feel like you need to stop, tell me,” he whispered into his ear. Lance nodded, still getting used to Keith inside him. 

“O-okay,” Lance said, “I’m going to move now.” 

Lance slowly lifted himself up before slowly lowering himself down. But soon enough he quickened the pace and moaned out Keith’s name as Keith kissed his neck and jerked him off. Keith’s other hand rested on Lance’s hip and helped guide him. Keith thrusted upwards as Lance came down, making Lance cry out with pleasure as Keith went deep inside him. Keith timed his thrusts with Lance’s downward thrusts, and before long he had found Lance’s prostate. Lance moaned, mumbled, and sighed as Keith pounded into that bundle of nerves. 

“Keith! I’m gonna cum!” Lance moaned.

“So am I,” Keith grunted.

He thrusted deep into Lance and came into the condom as Lance spurted hot stream of white liquid onto his and Keith’s stomachs. 

Both boys breathed heavy as the cane off their highs. Soon Keith took himself out of Lance, took of the condom, tied it, and tossed it in the trash. He let Lance lay on the bed as he got up to get a wet towel to clean him and Lance off. He got back to see Lance sitting up.

“Lance are you alright?” He asked.

Lance jumped a bit when Keith spoke.

“Yeah, I was just lost in thought…” 

Keith walked over and started to wipe the semen off of Lance’s stomach.

“Well, if you need to vent, I’m here.” He said.

He proceeded to clean his own stomach before throwing the towel the the floor. Lance laid down on the bed, getting under the covers.

“Hold me?” He asked.

Keith nodded, “Of course.”

Keith big spooned while lance little spooned and soon both boys drifted to sleep.


End file.
